Shine
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: After the war ended, Zuko has been troubled by doubt as the Fire Lord. Until he has a vision that clears his doubt away. However, Aang has the same vision, and it fills him with a sense of foreboding. Can they trust this spirit-like visage? Who is the suffering girl in Zuko's kingdom that is sure of the young Fire Lord's death? Why are Katara, Toph, Suki, and Tai Lee acting strange
1. Awakened

Awaken."

Zuko was tossing and turning in his bed.

"The beginning of the end."

Zuko gasped.

"She who shall destroy everything has awakened.

A vision formed in his dreams.

There was a woman. She had long, dark hair, striking blue eyes, wore a dress like starlight. She seemed like a spirit, but was solid like a human.

"Fire Lord Zuko..." She called to him. "Light does not always equate to good. Darkness does not always equate to evil."

"Who are you?" Zuko reached out to her.

"I am..." A smile burst on her face.

She looked much better when she smiled.

"You must be who I search for. Such a bright shine."

"AWAKEN!"

As Zuko sat straight up in his bed, so did Aang, in the Southern Water Tribe home where he was with Katara.

_"One moment I'm happy,"_ Aang thought. _"The next I'm filled with anxiety. This happiness won't last long. I'm worried. There's nothing I can do. But... It's fate. I can overcome whatever happens. That's the mission I carry on my shoulders. That's my ordeal."_

Xxx

"Goodnight Father." Kuri Hikawa bowed a formal goodnight to her father.

She had been brought up in the Fire Nation, but she had no bending power.

And yet...she was a strange child.

Kuri gasped and collapsed to the floor.

What was this? It felt as if she was remembering something important.

Beneath her closed eyes she could see the Fire Lord Zuko gazing back at her.

A pulse shuddered through her form and all the windows in the great house were shattered.

Her father smiled, satisfied in his work.

Kuri looked up. How had she not noticed how evil her father had come to look?

"What have you seen, child?"

"The Fire Lord..." Kuri choked out. "Is going to die."


	2. Guardian

Katara climbed out of the ocean. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late to meet them." She got dressed "The sea is rough today."

Toph left a dark cavern. "The earth trembles."

Katara and Toph met up in the clearing with Aang and Sokka.

Kuri Hikawa watched them from a distance. "They are really popular," she said.

"You don't know them?" said her companion, a red haired girl name Reiko. "That was Team Avatar! Katara the Master Waterbender! Toph the Master Earthbender! Aang the Avatar! Sokka the Warrior!

Toph looked up at Katara. "Hello Sugar Queen. You're late." Her feet moved on the earth. "The earth trembles today."

They left the clearing.

Kuri and Reiko sat down in a diner to chat.

"So have you seen this?" Reiko said. "They are selling gliders just like the Avatar's."

Kuri bought one and spun it effortlessly. "I can feel the wind."

"Thinking like that is a quality of a true Airbender." Aang smiled at her.

"Oh!" Kuri said. "Thank you!"

He reached out for the glider and their hands touched.

"_The beginning of the end..." _

Aang drew back. "I-I'm sorry."

Two girls walk by. "Hey! Its the Avatar!"

Aang saw something on the girls. "Is that a...spirit?"

"Aang?" said Katara.

One of the girls doubled over, and a black monster comes out from her back. Aang and the others gasped.

"An enemy!?"

"_Seisei!" _The shout came from a woman wearing a sparkly festival mask over her face.

The monster was purified, and the girl fainted.

Katara knelt over the girl, healing her.

Aang looked up to where the woman was, but she was gone.

_"The instant when that girl changed into a monster..." _Aang thought. _"I saw the evil spirit?"_

A faint light glowed around the woman as she disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Inner Fire

Kuri was practicing meditation.

"She is beautiful and was once a great exorcist but she doesn't have any friends. I don't think she likes people," some people said.

Zuko got up and walked into the village. He saw a painting of the End Of The World painted by Kuri.

"You know about my dreams." Kuri said. "Don't you Fire Lord."

"You've become popular over the years, Kuri Hikawa." Zuko said. "One of your fans wants to spar with you every day."

"That sounds like a flirtation." Kuri said.

"You aren't even an bender, Kuri." Zuko said.

Kuri became angry. "Yes I am! I can see it in my destiny, just like you."

"Are you willing to make the sacrifice?" Zuko said.

Several day passed and Kuri was in town when she heard a boy crying for help. She approached the boy to see what was wrong when he transformed into an monster. The monster attacked Kuri and she tried to fight it with a crowbar but it was too strong. Suddenly a bright purple light glowed.

Kuri began to reach out for it when a voice called out, "Don't touch it!"

Kuri turned around and Zuko was standing at the door.

Zuko continued, "If you do, you'll never be to return to a normal life."

Zuko attacked the monster with his flames, driving it back.

"Stop! That boy is still alive!" Kuri said.

"The end is coming!" Zuko said. "If I don't do this, there will be more sacrifices. I did not choose to fight this way."

With Kuri distracted, the monster attacked again and Zuko dove to push Kuri out of the way. The monster slashed Zuko with his claws.

Zuko attacked, his fire burning hotter.

The monster was defeated and the monster turned back into the boy. Zuko slumped on the ground in Kuri's arms.

"I didn't help you just because you are a Firebender, or even because we share the same dream," Zuko said weakly. "Before I knew, I was always watching you, even when you meditated with me. I've always wanted to be with you. You never ask favors of anyone and you're always faithful to your feelings."

"I'm not faithful," Kuri scoffed. "I'm always running away."

"No," Zuko said. "I know you better than you do because I've always been watching you. I just didn't want you to take the same path I took." Zuko closed his eyes. "Still, I was happy when I found out that you were the one..."

Kuri looked back at the purple light and thrust her hands into it, purple flames forming and sucking into her body.


	4. Song of Flame

"I'm home." Katara said.

"You're late, Katara," said Sokka. "Hey know what? I'm goin to the Infinity Amusement Park tomorrow."

"Yeah without us?" Katara said.

"We're going to see Zuko." Aang said. "I have some questions for him."

"Questions?" Toph said. "What are you gonna ask him?"

"About that girl with the mask." Aang said. "And her connection to that monster that looked like a spirit."

Xxx

Kana was speaking to four benders, one from each of the nations.

"If you are successful in destroying the Avatar before he is able to find our precious one."

They all bowed.

"We swear our loyalty!"

Xxx

"So this is the Fire Nation Palace," Katara said. "I feel an aura. The power of a strong aura is pervading it."

"The density of the building space isn't correct," said Toph. "It's warped."

"This isn't an ordinary building wind," said Aang. "It's disturbed. A storm is coming."

Aang whirled around.

"Aang!?" Katara said.

_"Again..."_ he thought. _"Someone's eyes...!?"_

A figure behind a tree watched them from a distance.

Xxx

Sokka was riding the roller coaster.

As he rode the roller coaster, Sokka's hat flew off into the sky.

He leapt off the ride and took off toward the Infinity district.

Sokka made it to the side of the Fire Nation palace, where he paused.

_What was that sound?_

Xxxx

Aang entered the magnificent building. "Wow..." she said. "It is private... A huge palace. I don't believe it." She stopped as music filled the air.

The other two looked around.

"Such... a beautiful tone..." Toph said.

"A violin?" Katara said.

They all began walking toward the sound.

_"It's outstanding..."_ Aang thought. _"Who is it? Who's playing?"_ She peeked from behind a bush, and saw Theresa standing, playing a violin. _"The tune is sweet... Like crackling fire..."_

Kuri looked up at Aang.

The others stopped walking. "It stopped."

_"That look!?"_ Katara thought. She whipped around and saw Zuko running toward them.

"You don't know what fear is," Kuri said to Aang. "Coming to a place like this. It's dangerous. Someday your body will die."

"You shouldn't stick your neck out," said Zuko. "You can return safely now, but if you interrupt us, I will not pardon you."

_"Her eyes were piercing,"_ Aang thought of Kuri. _"The pupils were dark and cold. It chilled me to the bone. Could she be... An enemy!?"_ She turned a corner. _"The backside of the building!? I have to get back to the others!"_

"Oh!" Sokka said. He picked up his hat. "Great. The hat I got from Katara." He saw a high-tech building, with a sign in front written in kanji. _"Oh, can I read that?"_ she thought. _"...research labs?"_

Kuri ran over then suddenly started coughing and doubled over.

Sokka touched Kuri's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kuri pushed him away. "I always have these fits," she says. "It'll pass in a minute. We have to leave. This area is off-limits."

Aang came around a corner and saw them. "Sokka!? What are you doing!?" Aang says. "Here by yourself. It's dangerous!"

"I lost the hat I got from Katara," said Sokka. "Then this girl... looked like she was in pain. But I guess she's fine."

_"The girl who played the violin..."_ Aang thought.

A black mass started to appear. Aang saw the spirit again.

Aang's tattoos began to glow. "The Avatar Apirit is reacting!?" A large monster grew out and swooped down at Sokka. _"Atavism!?"_ Aang thought. "Sokka!?" He called. "Sokka! Watch out!"

Zuko, shadowed by the moonlight stood in the distance.


	5. Revalation

"Kuri!" Aang called. He attacked the monster with earth bending.

The monster exploded. A white cat landed on the ground. "A cat!? The monster took hold of the cat!?"

Kuri moaned. "You...!? Who are you?"

"_Damn_!" Aang thought.

"He's the Avatar!" said Sokka. "You okay? Weren't you hurt?"

Kuri's eyes shone white. "You are the one who is hurt," she said.

"What?" Sokka said. He looked at his arm and saw blood. "Oh, you're right."

The girl held Sokka's arm.

Aang whirled around. "Who's there!? Is the enemy still..."

A shadowed figure run off into the moonlight.

Katara and Toph ran up.

"Katara!" Sokka called. "Look, my injury..."

_"It's gone!?"_ Katara thought. _"That girl..."_

"When you get home, you should disinfect it," Kuri said. She tied a handkerchief around Sokka's arm. "It's eerie. Since I was small... I've had this strange power."

"Aang!" Katara called.

"You should leave this place at once," Kuri said.. "If the guards find you, you'll be in trouble."

"Thanks," Sokka said.

Xxx

"Be careful," Katara said. She walked off. "We shouldn't give away our real identities so readily. We don't know what form the enemy could be taking!"

"Sorry... But I thought I could be friends with that girl. I liked Kuri. That pure-white skin... She was pretty." Aang said.

_"That kid..." _Katara thought. _"She had the power to heal Sokka's injury...is she a waterbender?"_

Katara, Toph, and Sokka were together now working and learned that the owner of the Infinity Distract and Moeto Research Labs is Moeto Souichi. -Kuri's father.

Later that night, Queen Bandiane was sitting gazing into a pool of water at a castle and calling for the Three Talismans. At her anxious calls, Zuko's eyes open because he can sense the evil calls.

Zuko sits up in bed. _"Again. That dream... Someone is calling... for someone else to awaken... Saying for us to come? Or else... Recalling the ruin. Trying to get us?"_

Xxx

"What is it?" Zuko said.

Kuri stared at her mirror. "I was thinking of fortunetelling, and it was interrupted. The mirror got cloudy. But then it cleared up."

Zuko put his arms around her. "Kuri... What we're doing. It might be useless. Whatever we do, it could already be too late."

"We knew that when we started, Zuko. The wheels of fate have spun. The new awakening will come soon."

Aang walks down the street, reading a book on the Infinity District. "Professor Moeto..."

Kuri watches him. "Are you investigating the Infinity School?" she asks. "The owner, Professor Moeto, is very famous. Of course, he was expelled from the academic society..."

"Expelled?"

"There's part of the Infinity School, called the magician training school. Do you know of it? I wonder if it's because very versatile people attend it. Or else..."

A girl approaches them. "Excuse me..." she says. "Are you the violinist, Kuri-san?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! I'm a fan! Please sign this for me!"

Kuri takes the girl's signature board.

"The violinist, Kuri..." Aang says. "Then, are you one of the versatile magicians too?"

"That's right," says Kuri. "I'm having a concert soon. I'll give you some tickets."

Katara sees the two from a distance. _"That's... Aang?"_ she thinks. _"Why are they... together? She's one of the people we're watching. What are they talking about? Aang?"_ She envisions the face of the shadowed people. _"That person..."_

Katara enters the Crown Game Center. She screams as someone yanked on her hair.

"Hey there!" Zuko says. "We meet again. Do you come here often?"

Katara envisions the face of the soldier. _"Zuko... he looks like... that masked soldier from before."_

"Hey," she says. "Are you... a soldier?"

Zuko eyes widen. "What?" he says. "What's that? A soldier?"

"I like the sound of that," Zuko says. "A soldier. Fighting. Do you and your friends all fight together?"

"Fight together!?" Katara says.

"Don't go near Katara!" voices call.

Zuko turns and saw the Toph and Sokka. "Hmph..."


	6. Dragon

Later the Avatar Team was fighting a woman called Kiria, a Fire Bender.

As the dancer charged at Katara, Toph, and Aang; Aang attacked.

The Firebender vanished in a flash of light. "She disappeared!?"

"She said she belonged to a group called "Busters'" Sokka said.

"The Busters!? Are they the new enemies!?" Aang said.

"That! Look...!" Katara whirled.

"Is the enemy still here!?" Toph asked.

They turn and saw Kuri running away into the woods.

"Wait!" Aang called. He ran after her.

"Aang!" called Katara.

Xxx

Aang ran through the forest. "She's so fast! Like the wind. I can't catch up!" He stopped as he reached a clearing. "I lost her!? Oh no!"

"I figured you wouldn't catch me," Kuri said, sitting in a tree.

Aang looked up at her. "You're..."

Kuri jumped down. "Little Whirlwind. Don't disturb us. Fighting together would be dangerous."

A bright light flashed.

"Aang!" Katara called. She and the others ran up, and saw Aang sitting alone on the ground.

_"That person..."_ Aang thought. _"It can't be... she's been touched by a Spirit!?"_

_Xxx_

"What do you mean, she was touched by a spirit!?" Katara asked.

"So!?" Sokka said. "Which spirit!?"

"I believe it is the Dragon spirit." Aang said.

"Anything else!?" Toph said.

"She said... not to disturb them..." Aang said.

"Her face?" Sokka asked. "Did you see it?"

"It was dark," said Aang. "I couldn't see it well."

"I don't believe it." Katara said. "Zuko knows about her! You saw!"

"We still don't know they actually are working together," said Aang. "We should catch them, and reveal their true intentions."

Xxx

Aang looked at a magazine as she lies in bed. "Kuri...She looked like..."

Aang drifted off to sleep.

xxx

"Hey Aang," Kuri said.

"Huh?" said Aang.

"Who are you?" Aang asked. "The soldier from before...!?"

Kuri jumped away.

"Wait! Why do you always run!? Tell me why!" Aang asked

"The time has not yet come," Kuri said. "Our mission is to get..."

"What?" Aang said.

"The talismans..." Kuri said.

Xxx

The voice of the woman echoed in the minds of Team Avatar

_"Unless we gather the three talismans, for the god of ruin..."_

They all woke up suddenly.

_"That dream...!"_ Aang thought.

_"The talismans!?"_ the girls thought.

_"An ominous dream..."_ thought Sokka. _"I feel a sense of foreboding... They must not gather the talismans!"_

_Xxx_

"Morning, Katara," Aang said. "You're late."

Katara looked down. "M- Morning," she said. _"I can't even show him my face..." _she thought. She looked at posters on the wall. _"Kuri!? She's an amazing violinist. Aang... Is he concerned about Kuri?"_

Katara walked down the street after school. "I just want to relax." As she approaches the tea shop, she saw Zuko. "Oh!"

"Since your friends told me not to go near you," he said, "I no longer intend to come here. But, I wanted to see you."

_"Why is my heart beating so hard?"_ Katara thought. _"It's because of that dream I had. It's weird. This person..." _

"If you hear Kuri play once, you'll love it. She makes the music come alive with her instrument. She's a magician. If you're interested, would you like to go hear her?" He held out some tickets.

_"I want to know..."_ Kurai thought. _"About these people. Is that what Aang was thinking? I want to know about this person."_

"Katara?" Sandra said. "That's cute."

A strong wind blowed.

"Zuko!?" Kurai said. Zuko was gone. "Zuko..."

Aang watched her from around a corner.

Xxx

"'The Fire Nation Commemorative Dome has finally been completed in the Fire Nation Palace,'" Sokka read from the newspaper. "'It's the largest hall in all of Japan. A hotel is also scheduled to be built in the area. It will be constructed soon in the center of the Infinity zone reclaimed from the Fire Nation.'"

Katara entered and greeted everyone who were discussing a concert.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Katara asked.

"Katara!" said Toph. "The Hime Yuki concert is the formal opening of the Fire Nation Commemorative Dome."

"Hime Yuki?"

"She's got lots of commercials and TV spots. Hime Yuki's the most popular idol right now! She has an amazing voice. I really want to go to the concert!"

"Jeez, don't be so star crazy," said Sokka. "You really like them, Toph."

"What!" Toph said. "If we sneak into the concert, we can do scouting too. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

Katara quietly entered the game center.

"Look at the other poster," Katara said. "It seems the violinist Kuri is having a concert too. It's also at the Fire Nation Commemorative Dome."

"Why don't we go..." Katara said.

"Huh!?" Toph said.. "To Hime Yuki's concert!?"

"To Kuri's concert," said Katara.

"You have tickets?"

"Yeah, someone gave them to me. I have one for everyone."

Aang looked over at her.

"I like her violin," said Sokka. "I wonder if it'll be all right,"

"We can all see what's going on there," said Katara.

Aang looked down at the concert tickets in his hand.

_"I'll give you two, so you can take someone," Kuri had said._

_Xxx_

Queen Bandiane stared at the image of Aang in the pool of water. "He finishes my false benders so easily. He's strong. The fierce power of that light... I want it. But the fortune of the reflecting pool before me... The three talismans that will lead to our ruin... If I can uncover their true forms... Then I can obtain and destroy them."

The image of a woman appears in the pool. "Queen Bandiane," the woman said.

"You had better not fail like the others."

"I am Yukia, the Snow Princess. With my hypnotic music, the humans will freeze into submission.

The poster for Kuri's concert appeared.

"What's this?" Bandiane asked.

"So we can gather more sacrifices for you, my Queen," Yukia said. "Using this world-famous violinist, we can lure people to the Crystal Points. And then soon, we will be ready to plunge this world!"

"Perhaps. But don't act too hastily, or you will make mistakes. No matter what, we must nurture this planet so that I may survive here. I will not forgive the Avatar! The soldiers will certainly come to stop us again. And when they do, eliminate them."

Xxx

_"I wonder how Kuri's doing." _Zuko wondered.

Zuko rummaged through drawers at home. "I borrowed that handkerchief. I washed it, but she couldn't get the blood stain out..."

Zuko walked by the Crystal Point, carrying a new handkerchief. "I think it was in back of the park..." he said. He approached Kuri's Mansion. The entrance gate was locked. "A gate... Maybe nobody's in there. I guess Kuri isn't back yet. Oh! Kuri!"

Kuri looked up at him.

"Hey, I came to return your handkerchief. Thanks for before. I couldn't get the blood out of the handkerchief, so this is a new one."

"You came all the way here... just for that?" Kuri said. _"Dad will still be at the manor now..." _she thought. "Come with me," she said.

They entered Kuri's place. Zuko looked around. "There's lamps everywhere," she said. "Your room's romantic."

"I like dark places," Kuri said.

"Do you like your clothes dark too?" Zuko asked. "You just changed into black tights."

"From an accident long ago, I have many wounds..." Kuri said.

"Hey, Kuri," Zuko said. "Your home is a research lab, right? What are you researching?"

"It's 11 o'clock already," said Soichiro Hikawa. "Hurry and finish up."

_"What?" _Zuko thought. _"That time already!?"_

Soichiro looked at her. "You have your friend over again." As he walked away, he tripped over a book on the ground.

"Look out!" Kuri said. A pain struck her, and they both fell to the floor.

"Kuri!?" said Soichiro. "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing... Just a little dizziness..."

"Have you been taking care of yourself? That's why it was impossible for you to finish your research on the comet."

"My duty was to go look at it too."

"I don't know of that duty," said Soichiro. "No one's looking after me either." Soichiro turned on the television.

"You have all the chances you want Papa." Kuri said.

"Of course! I'm serious about it. Just because I was dropped once, I won't give up. I'm not like you. I don't forget my dreams!" Soichiro turned and left.

"Papa!"

Zuko looked up. _"What should I do?"_ he thought.

A pain struck Kuri and she dropped to her knees.

Kuri dropped to the ground, coughing.

"Kuri!?"

"It's okay, Zuko," he said. "My medicine..."

He looked at the coffee table, which was covered with packages of medicine. _"So much medicine...!"_ she thought. She took a few to Kuri. "Kuri!?"

She took one. "Thanks, Zuko."

_"What kind of medicine is it,"_ Zuko thought. _"Oh, if Katara and Toph were here, they could tell what the proper measures are."_

Kuri coughed, clutching a Crystal to her chest. "You should go now... Don't come near me..."

"Kuri? Are you okay?"

"Kuri," Zuko said. "Close your eyes. This time I'll help you."

He breathed his breath of Fire into her through the lips.

"The pain is gone..." Kuri said. "It's warm... Like I'm being filled with power..." She opened her eyes. "Is that your power?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "This is my precious power. But not just for me, it can protect you too."

"Zuko, I've made mistakes." Kuri admitted. "The monster that attacked your friends... I think it was probably an experimental creature escaped from my dad's research lab. My dad's eccentric. He's doing gruesome research. But please don't tell anyone. He's not evil. He came to save me from that accident long ago."

"I won't say anything, I promise," Zuko said. "It's our secret."

She watched as Kuri lay down on the couch and fell asleep. He saw a picture on the wall. _"That's pretty_," she thought. "_The moment the sun rises."_

Kuri opened her eyes. "Zuko? You stayed with me until I woke up?"

"I'm your friend." Zuko said.. "I'm on your side."

They looked out the window.

"The snow has stopped," Kuri said.. "It's already dawn. Look at that, a beautiful Earth morning. Zuko, the view of dawn from the sky is amazing. Much more than this. It's beautiful. I want to show it to you, too, Zuko. It would be nice if we could see it together." Kuri yawned. "We are friends. When I'm with you, I feel at ease. It seems like you understand everything."

She got into bed and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight. My friend." Kuri said.

Xxx

"Katara," Zuko said.

"Yes!" she said.

"Huh!?" said Aang. "Zuko!? Katara!?"

"Hey!" Katara said. "You're all here too!"

"Zuko...!" Sokka said.

"Hey."

"You didn't tell me you were coming to the concert with Katara." Aang said.

"Zuko invited me... I would have asked you, Aang, but you said you had tickets." Katara said.

Aang grimaced. _"'Zuko!"_ he thought.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Katara.

"Never mind!"

"It's starting," said Sokka.

They took their seats as Kuri played her violin on-stage.

_"Whirling currents..."_ Katara thought. _"Washing away my troubles... It's like I'm actually near the sea."_

"Her performance is breathtaking."

"I hear her violin is a five hundred million yen Stradivari named after the temple of the sea, the Marine Cathedral."

"Zuko..." Katara thought. "He's standing over in the corner..."

Xxx

Toph peeked around a corner at the Hime Yuki concert. "I followed Katara so I could get over here, but now I have to get inside."

She was dressed in Fire Nation clothes.

"Thank you!" Yuki called from the stage. "Today I'm singing for everyone at my favorite school! I'm so happy! I love Infinity, and all of you. I'll do anything for the school. I will even sacrifice my body. Will you?"

The crowd cheered.

"Then close your eyes, and relax. Listen quietly to the music I've made for you."

_"What!?"_ Toph thought. _"I'm suddenly sleepy. My body won't move..."_

"Devote your mind, body, and soul to me, and our master Pharaoh 90."

Toph struggled to move. "Hime Yuki... is an enemy!"

A man ran up to her. "Where are you going!?"

"Err... To the bathroom..."

"You're not supposed to leave your seat during the concert!"

She kicked him away. She ran into the concert hall. "Your lovely image and melodious voice are the embodiment of an ugly evil! Everyone! Don't be fooled!"

Zuko and Kuri's heads jerked up. The curtain was lowered before the stage. "What!? What's happening!? Is it over already?"

"Kuri left!" said Katara. "She looked odd."

Toph ran in.

"Katara!"

"Toph!?"

"The idol Hime Yuki is an enemy! Come here!"

"Everyone!" Toph called. "Wake up! If I act now, there should still be time!" As the people in the crowd came to their senses, Toph switched off the lights. "Get out of here! Hurry!" Toph and Yukia battled.

"Damn!" Yukia said. "Queen Bandiane! Send me power with the help of a monster!"

"Miserable wretch..." Queen Bandiane muttered. "The valuable eggs have been planted in the vessels. Hmph. Regrettable, but I will call on the failed spirits. Awaken! Daimon Power! My Snow Daimons!" Three students collapsed as monsters erupted from them.

"Devour them, Snow Daimons!" Yukia called.

Aang and Toph defeated two. The remaining one charged at Katara

The snow daimon loomed over her. Fire hit it. The snow daimon exploded.

"Damnit!" Yukia said.

There was a second blast.

Yukia vanished in a flash of light.

Everyone turned to look at the two firebenders.

"Who are you!?" Aang said.

"I am touched by the Fire Dragon Minx," said Kuri

"And I am touched by the Fire Dragon Lonx," said Zuko


	7. Avatar Spirit

"Zuko!? Kuri!?"

"No way!" Katara says. "Dragons!? I didn't know."

"There was no reason for you to know," says Zuko

_"I can't get any sense from those two...!_" Toph thinks.

Aang looks at the mirror Kuri is holding. "This is called a talisman." "That hand mirror!" he says. "A talisman!"

_"Talisman!?"_ the others think.

"We meet again, Avatar," says Kuri.

_"Kuri!"_ he thinks.

"The hand mirror is a talisman!?" Katara says. "In my ominous dream, someone said to gather the talismans. So you... Who on earth are you!?"

"A dream?" Zuko says. "So, you sense it too. The dreadful premonition. The crisis of ruin."

"If you know something, tell us!" Katara says. "What's going to happen from now on!?"

"Make no mistake. We have no intention of fighting together with you." Zuko said.

"Then you're not... allies?" Aang asks.

"I don't remember saying we were allies." Zuko said.

"Wait!" Sokka says. "Are you chasing after the Death Busters too!? What do they want!?"

"We've never spoken," Kuri says. She begins to play her violin.

"_Kuri!?_" Aang thinks. Music fills the air.

"My head is splitting..." Sokka says.

_"These two soldiers carry talismans..."_ thinks Toph. _"Oh no...! Could these two bring about our ruin!?"_

"Wait!" Aang calls. "Are you going to lead us to ruin!? Answer me!"

They were all knocked to the ground by Firebending.

_"The sailor soldiers..."_ Katara thinks. _"Attacked us...!?"_

_Xxx_

"I don't know if I should talk about them," Aang says. "Originally, those spirits weren't supposed to be here. Like the Avatar, they have a different duty and jurisdiction. They're supposed to be far away. We weren't supposed to run into them."

_"More soldiers besides the Avatar...!?"_ Katara thinks.

"They're said to defend the Spirit World from a distance. They are spirits of legend, veiled in mystery. But it seems that they really exist. I don't believe it. They've been reincarnated, and they've appeared. There must be some state of emergency..."

"State of emergency..." Toph says. "The invasion? Or is it something else...!?"

"If that's true... Why did they attack us?"

"They aren't enemies!" Katara says. "They're allies!"

"You have no reason to say that," says Sokka. "They attacked us. Just like enemies do."

"That's some greeting," says Toph.

"For whatever reason," Sokka says, "they made it clear they're not allies. If they come to attack us again, we'll have to fight them."

Aang lies in bed. Katara was asleep next to him. He holds Katara's hand. "_What do those two want!?" h_e thinks. He sees a ruined city around him. A wave of water looms overhead.

"A tidal wave!? What happened here!?" A shadowed figure stands atop a devastated pillar. "Who are you?" Aang says. "Are you the god of ruin?"

Aang and Katara open their eyes. "A dream!?"

"Aang..." Katara says. "Did we just have the same dream!?"

"That dream..." Aang says. "The god of ruin..."

Xxx

Toph sits in meditation. "The mirror Sailor Kuri carries is a talisman...!" she thinks. "The three talismans that will cause the ruin. Then where are the other two?"

Xxx

Katara sits in the park. "Aang's late," she says. "Looks like rain. Bad weather. Since then I haven't seen them. Sailor Kuri and Zuko..." Two hands cover her eyes. She turns around. "Aang?" She sees Zuko behind her.

"I was taking a detour from my route home," he says. "You drew me here." He turns and runs away in a gust of wind.

"Wait!" Katara calls. "Zuko!" He stops. "Are you our ally? Another spirit like the Avatar? Why won't you tell us anything?"

"I wanted to meet you while you knew nothing," Zuko says. "Katara..."

"Zuko-san..."

He holds her face.

"Katara!" Aang says.

"The Avatar appears," says Zuko. He ran away..

"Katara," Aang says. He holds her. "What's happened? Did he do anything to you?" (he's jealous and protective)

"No... It's not that. It's not that..." She rests her head on Aang's chest, her eyes watering. _"Why am I crying..."_ she thinks. _"It's hard..."_

Aang hugs her.

Xxx

Toph has to make something out of clay, something important, and give it to someone she cares for. She shows the senshi what she is doing, and they ask if it's a coffee cup.

"No!" Toph says. "It's the chalice."

"chalice? What's that?" Katara said.

"That's the name of a legendary object that is supposed to be the secret to the Avatar's reincarnation," Toph says. "When a crisis calls for it, wondrous power flows from the chalice. It gives power to the Spirit World, and saves the people."

"I only asked Sokka a little," says Katara. "We'll get Aang to help us."

Xxx

"Want some coffee?" Aang asks.

"Sure," says Katara.

They drink their coffee in silence.

"I wonder what Aang's thinking about," Katara thinks. "Is he mad about me and Zuko being together...? But I couldn't help it. Zuko as the enemy again..."

"Aang!" she says. "Umm. I..."

"TWINKLE TOES!" Toph calls as she bursts into the room. "I was going to meet you at the door, but you're already here!"

Katara and Aang are silent.

"Have you been fighting?" Toph asks.

"N- No!" Katara says.

"Aang looks angry, Katara.", Toph remarks.

"Huh?"

"What did you do, cheat on him?"

_"Cheat on him..."_ Katara thinks. _"Is that what he's thinking? That I cheated on him..."_

"Toph," Aang says. "What did you come here for?"

"Well, I wanted you to help me with my project."

Toph pulls on Katara. "Don't go. You need to help me too. 'Kay?" She unwraps her cup-shaped piece of clay on the table.

"What are you trying to make with the clay!?"

"The holy chalice."

"Holy chalice?" Aang says. "The monks told me about that. How are you going to make that, from this..."

"We'll need lots of supplies! Go to the store, Sugar Queen!"

Katara leaves the store grumbling. "So why did it have to be me...?"

She enters Aang's apartment. "I'm back! I brought some ice cream too."

She smiles as she sees Aang working with Toph on the clay.

"Wow! Toph! Look, look! It's great!"

"Yep, we finally finished it," says Aang.

"Toph..."

They see her asleep on the floor. They smile.

Katara puts her arms around Aang. "Aang... I'm sorry. For being like that with Zuko..."

"I believe you, Katara."

"When you were together with Kuri, I got really jealous. It was stupid."

"I was full of jealousy too," Aang says. "Jealous of that guy. But I'm sure there was a reason for it. He always looks at you in that way. I think those two have hard circumstances."

"Yeah," says Katara. "Yeah, I guess, Aang."

"Zuko's painful sorrow spread..." she thinks. "I'm crying for no reason."

Aang holds her. "We don't need to wake Toph up. If you want to stay here, that's okay." He holds her and kisses her.

Toph peeks out from under her blanket. "Looks like they've made up." She had been pretending to be asleep so as to give Aang and Katara a chance to talk and clear things up.

Xxx

Toph, Katara and Sokka are talking. It's been raining a lot that spring and it is depressing Katara. Midterm scholarship tests are coming up and Katara moaned that THEY are what is depressing. Katara, though, has received excellent marks again, first place! She urges Katara to join her to go to the Fire Nation Academy and prepare for the exams. There is a ranking book Sokka shows them and it says that one person is above Katara, a woman named Bidou Yui. Katara says she shall go visit the girl.

When she goes to visit the school, Bidou Yui is condescending but urges Katara to join. When she returns to her friends, Sokka warns her that it might be an enemy trap. Katara insists she won't be caught that easily and assures Sokka that if anything happens, she will contact her. Katara leaves to return to the Fire Nation Academy.

_"Bad rain clouds..."_ Katara thinks. _"Like they're coming out from this building."_ She enters the Infinity building.

"You're the visiting student, Katara, right? Junior high is on the 13th floor. Please go to the 9th grade science class."

Katara goes into the science room, where Yui is waiting. She stands next to a glass case with a black swirl of matter inside.

"You're here," Yui says. "Katara."

"What's that?"

"Isn't it pretty? This is a miniature replica of the cosmos. I made it for a science experiment. It's the Black Dream Hole. Nicolae-san?"

_"I feel like I'm being sucked in..."_ Katara thinks.

Katara looks at the case. "I wonder if that's a hologram," she thinks. "This black hole... I've never heard of it." Yui leaves to go do something while a camera mounted on the ceiling focuses on Kata.

Queen Bandiane looks at the image of Katara in the pool of water. "I feel extraordinary power coming from the surface of the water," she says. "That power... Could it be... A carrier of a spirit's protection? Another spirit!? She came by herself."

"Queen. I am the leader of the science class, Bidou Yui. Leave it to me, Water Warrior. It was clear from the beginning that the Snow Princess and the Fire Dancer would fail. By my system, the Water Warrior, I will obtain the souls of the Spirit World. The master will certainly be pleased."

"The souls of the Spirit World..." says Queen Bandiane. "It must have such strong energy." She gasps as the image in the pool vanishes.

The camera lens is shattered as Katara throws a pen into it. She runs out into the hallway. A sign by a stairway reads, "Underground Laboratory. No entry." Katara rushes down the stairs.

"Zuko!" Kuri calls, as she sees Katara running.

Katara opens the door that reads, "No entry." Eyes shine in cages all around the room. "An animal research lab!?" she says. "Another door!?" She reads the sign on the second door. "Danger!?" She looks through the window on the door. "I don't believe it! Those are... the monsters that attacked us!? Then this must be the enemies'..."

A hand grabs her shoulder. "Going to class, Katara-san?" Yui asks.

"Oh no!"

Other students surround her. "In this class, I will take your soul. We'll start the utilization."

"What!?" Katara thinks. "What's she talking about!?"

"We're also interested in that utilization," Zuko says.

"Zuko!? Kuri!?"

"Seize them!" Yui says to the students. "Take all three of them to my class!" They're dragged upstairs to the science classroom. "The operation has just begun!" Yui says. "The nanorobots in my program will go forth from human bodies into their souls. Through my system, I will sacrifice the souls to our master Queen Bandiane! I will sacrifice the empty bodies as vessels to our compatriots! It will be glorious!"

Katara knocks the students around her away.

"You fool!" Yui says. "This is the 13th floor!"

Katara jumped and lands in the swimming pool outside.

Zuko and Kuri jump out after her.

"Don't let them escape!" Yui says. "Go after them!"

"What's the big commotion!?" Queen Bandiane says. "Don't let the valuable vessels escape!" she says. "The spirits are together! Get them!"

Zuko and Kuri hide in a tree.

"We can't stay in the Fire Nation anymore," Zuko says.

"You're right," says Kuri.

Yui jumps to the ground. "Where are they!? Find them!"

"You're doing needless things!" Katara says.

"A water bender is no match for a water warrior!" Yui snapped and the two began to fight.

Katara gasps. "My body's..."

"Heh heh. Does it hurt? The nanomachines extracted from my program cut into your body and dissolve it! All that will be left is the soul of your beautiful spirit!"

_"My body won't move...!"_ Katara thinks_. "No..."_

"Now, to our master!" Yui says. "Sacrifice the strong, beautiful spirit!"

"Katara!" Aang calls. Sokka and Toph followed.

Aang stops as she sees two figures before her. "Zuko!? Kuri!?"

Zuko lifted his sword. "My talisman!"

He used it to firebend and defeat Yui.

Katara falls to the ground.

"Katara!" Aang ran over.

"Zuko's sword!?" Katara thinks. "Is that... the second talisman!?"

Zuko and Kuri ran away in a blaze of heat.

"Wait!" Katara calls. "Zuko! Kuri! They came to save us...?"


	8. Naturebending

As this battle ends, Sokka stops by to meet his girlfriend Suki. It is here that they meet a woman with dark skin and blonde hair. She introduces herself as a freshman in science, who studies basic physics, with a major in theoretical physics. She is Reiko. Sokka comments on how the room is filled with plants and that Toph would love it here. As they leave Reiko, they comment:

"So, isn't she pretty?" says Suki. "Reiko must be the prettiest at this school."

"Yeah, really," says Sokka. "She carries herself with the grace of an adult. She's intellectual and beautiful. Er, um... So what kind of research is she helping with?"

"I think that professor studies anti-gravity in the Earth Kingdom. She said that there's something strange about the space in the Delta area. They're investigating the surroundings very deeply."

" Look, there's all those weird black clouds... It's a little scary. Those are definitely rain clouds. This place has strange weather. The rainy season hasn't ended at all." Suki says.

xxx

On the other side of town:

A dog in a glass chamber transforms into a large monster in a flash of light.

"It mutated into a failed spirit again," Soichiro, Kuri's father says.

They go to the fountain in the pool of water outside the old stone castle. They kneel before it. The statue glows. "Ohh..." Queen Bandiane says. "I am waiting for the light of the source of life, the Crystal Points. Gather more and more souls of the humans. We still do not have enough."

"I apologize, Queen Bandiane," says Soichiro. "We will surely bring many souls here."

"There is only one method to take action in this world now," Queen Bandiane says. "I take it you are progressing with the utilization."

"We are attempting the utilization by planting eggs in the human bodies that souls have been taken from," says Soichiro. "The outsiders are interrupting us. In the experiments, 90 percent become atavistic. The time to make them complete like us is not yet... Then the complete ones will bring the ruin of the outsiders, the sailor soldiers."

"Take care of the outsider sailor soldiers that carry the protection of planets at once!" Queen Bandiane says. "Eliminate them! I will recover all my power. We must be patient until the utilization is performed. This land will be our second mother planet. Nothing must stop us!"

"Certainly!" says Soichiro. "The carriers of the lights of the planets' protection, the sailor soldiers! I will eliminate them at once!"

"Kuri and Zuko..." says Queen Bandiane. "They destroyed the spirits in an instant. What is that strong brightness called? Is that their soul!? The souls of the normal humans are no match for it. That power... It's brilliance is like that of our source of life, the Crystal Points. But, the ominous light that will guide us to ruin could be near it. In the light of the planets' protection... The time of awakening is near."

"The light that will guide us to ruin..." thinks Soichiro. "Could that be the three talismans, in the light of the planets' protection!?"

"Take Kuri's brilliance, the infinite power, immediately!" says Queen Bandiane. "For our revival! Eliminate our impending ruin! By our hand, the sailor soldiers and the humans of this world will be led to ruin!"

Soichiro leave.

"Since the outsiders have appeared," says Soichiro, "the master has seemed cheerful."

Xxx

Queen Bandiane goes to the pool of water. "So selfish, knowing nothing of the trouble I go to..." she thinks. "Now I'm supposed to find the secret of the sailor soldiers' power, and the true form of the guiding talismans. The sailor soldiers... Troublesome fools..."

A woman appears behind her. "Queen Bandiane," she says. "We must obtain lots of souls."

"I am the instructor of the phys. ed. class at the school," the woman says. "I am also in charge of the botanical garden. I can't stand leaving things half done like Viluy did. I am Terra, level 404, and I will obtain the highest quality souls. At the master's request, the souls of the sailor soldiers. Then I will bring the power for the Crystal Points!"

Xxx

At the same time:

"I don't know what I should do with this chalice." Toph said.

"Why don't you give it to someone you care about Toph?" Katara asked.

"Oh...I think that sounds good."

"A sign of friendship..." Toph says. "I'll... give it to Kuri."

Xxx

Two girls walk between classes at the Fire Nation Labs. They see Kuri. "That's the student, Kuri," says one girl. "She's carrying her bag. Is she leaving early again?"

"Is she weak-bodied?" says the other. "She's been wearing those long tights all year."

"She's such a dark person. She always has a vacant face. It's well-known that she's a bit strange."

"Naturally. Her father's a mad scientist. Doesn't she have any friends?"

Kuri drops to the ground coughing. She reaches for a pen case. One of the girls steps on it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kuri. You worn out? Need some help?"

Kuri picks up the case.

"Kuri?"

Kuri glares at them. She crushes the case in her hand. The girls gasp. "Wh-What!? She crushed the pen case!?" Kuri walks away. "She looked at us so angrily... Like she was another person!?"

Xxx

Katara stares out the window. Rain pours outside.

Aang slaps her on the back. "What's the matter, Katara? You look like you're lovesick."

"That's not it.. I want to meet Kuri and Zuko. Let's look for where they live! I want to see them, and talk to them. They're the same sailor soldiers, but why do they keep fighting us? It can't continue! I want to go ask them!"

The school bell rings.

"Let's go," says Aang. "We have work to do."

"You two..." Katara says. "You're so cold!"

"What's wrong Katara?"

"We should do what we can right away," says Toph.

Xxx

We follow Toph home and learn that Sasanquas are her favorite flowers because they remind her of the boy she loved. She tells her friend that she has lots of plants in her house but that lately they haven't healthy. She blames it on the strange weather, how it's suddenly hot then cold.

Her friend tells her of a new plant that grow and soak in water from the atmosphere. The infinity school sells them...Toph thinks about the plant...it is called Tellurian.

Later at the command center, Sokka, Aang, Toph and Katara are discussing how the enemies are from the Infinity School and that they must prevent them from spreading out into the city, seeping in undetected. Aang and Katara discuss the Delta Area which seems to have abnormal energy coming from it, in particular the Infinity zone.

Katara studies up on Professor Moeto, Kuri's Father.

"Specialty is genetic engineering," Katara reads. "Owner of the Infinity School. Resides at the Moeto Research Labs. Hey, he has a daughter. Kuri. He... saved Kuri before. That kid is Kuri-chan?"

They leave the command center. They pass a flower shop.

"Hey, wait," says Toph. "This is it. The plants that grow without water, tellurians. Are they being sold from the Infinity School?" "Oh, we're selling lots of those now," says the clerk. "They're easy. You don't have to give them any water at all. In a week, they'll turn into a beautiful pink, and smell great." Toph buys one of them "I'm a little worried," says Toph. "I've never seen this kind of plant before."

Xxx

"This medicine is digitalis," Iroh said. "It's a diuretic that increases the flow of blood. This is verapamil. It's heart medicine. I wonder if she has a heart disease."

_"A heart disease..." th_ought Zuko_. "Her heart is ill!? Kuri._.."

Xxx

Zuko approached Kuri's front door.

"What business do you have here?" asks Soichiro. "Trespasser."

"He's my guests, Papa!" Kuri said.

"Kuri-chan!" says Zuko.

Soichiro walks away. "Odd," she thinks. "She has a guest."

"What is it?" Kuri says. "What have you come to see me together for?"

"Hey!" says Zuko. "I thought I'd check on you."

"I feel like I'm being drawn in," thinks Zuko. "To her deep black eyes... Like they know everything..."

Kuri drops to her knees, coughing.

"Kuri-chan!?" Zuko says.

"I'm having more fits," Kuri thinks. "Someone's voice is calling inside my head... Today I fainted like this at school. My memory after that..."

Kuri reaches out for Zuko chest. "Ahh... When I touch you Zuko, I start to feel better. It fills me with power."

"Really? Kuri-chan?"

Kuri covers her mouth. "What!?" she thinks. "That-!? Now I wanted to take his power for myself... Why!? Now... It was like somebody inside me... was talking..."

Soichiro stands behind the door to the room. "The Fire Lord is here?"

Zuko looks out the window.

"What are you looking for?" Soichiro asks.

"Oh! I-! Err-! Ho- Ho- Kuri-chan's room. I got lost looking for it."

"Ah, you're Kuri-chan's friend." He takes Zuko to her room. "Kuri."

"Dad!"

"It's time for your checkup."

"Oh, well then I'll be leaving," says Zuko.

"Bye-bye!" Kuri says. "See you later!"

"That's Professor Moeto," thinks Zuko. "His hands were hard, and cold as ice. Not like human hands..."

As he walked home, Zuko saw a woman with dark skin and long, pale hair in the crowd. "That's...!"

"She's gone! It couldn't be... It couldn't be... She was walking right here..."

Xxx

"Hey where's Zuko been lately!" Aang said. "Where on earth has he been!?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"It's love," said Katara. "Dark's in love."

Sokka collapsed in shock.

"Zuko's in love!?" he said. "With who!?"

"Who knows," said Toph.

"He blushes a lot, he can't do anything, and he dresses fancily," said Aang.

"And she seems like he's interested in me and Aang now," said Katara. "It can only be love! Right?"

"So, where is Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Relaxing at his palace," said Aang.

"So Zuko's in love..." Toph says. "I know what that's like."

"Yeah," said Katara. "Especially in this season, I remember old loves."

"What about me?" Aang said.

"Of course it's you I think of!" Katara said, hugging him.

"Wh- what's with you guys all of a sudden?" Sokka said.

"You don't understand," said Toph. "The feelings we have."

"O-Of course I do!" Sokka protested.

"Oh, I know..." said Katara.

"Hey, it's snowing again. It'll be cold tonight too. Definitely." Sokka said.

A spirit floated outside. "Heh heh... That's right. Being alone is bad."

"Why don't we all throw a Christmas party?" said Katara. "It'll be fun."

"Really!?" said Aang. "Hey! Every year for Christmas we pick a star!"

"A star?" The four chorused.

"Right. Then at the party, everyone gives the star what they most want as a present." Aang said.

Xxx

"Aang," said Gyatso. "This year, the Christmas star is you. Now, open your eyes. Here's your present from everyone."

Aang saw a small bison—Appa—in a basket. "Quack!"

"Wow!" Aang said.. "How did you know what I wanted? Monk Gyatso, thank you!"

Xxx

"That was fun," Aang said. "Everyone did it at the Christmas party. I wonder who the star should be this year. Monk Gyatso..."

Xxx

Katara enters Toph's apartment. "Wow! Toph-chan, it's been such a long time. Everything's green again."

"But they're not doing very well, since it's raining so much. It's on the card. 'Tellurian.' Plant breeding by Teruno Ruru, Infinity School." Toph yawns. "I'm so sleepy..."

"Yeah, I'm so tired..." They drift off to sleep.

"Toph-chan!" Katara calls.

"Huh...?" Toph sits up. "I feel weak..."

"Toph-chan! Look at this!"

"What!? The tellurian has already bloomed!? No way!"

"Toph-chan! The plants over there!"

"They've all withered!?"

Toph takes a butcher knife and cuts through the tellurian. Gases fill the air.

Xxx

Katara looks at the map on the wall. "Hmph. The Delta. Three pieces of land are linked together."

"Katara!?" Toph calls.

"Toph-chan! Everyone! What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"The Infinity School botanical garden! The enemies!"

Katara sees Kuri and Zuko walking. "Kuri! Zuko!?" They look back, then run off. "Wait!"

"Why did they run away?" Katara thinks. "Zuko! Don't you want to meet us!?"

Xxx

They walk to the condominium tower. "The tallest building in the Fire Nation. They live so close, in Minato Ward." Katara goes to Zuko's room. "Zuko?" she says. "You're like us, but why can't you fight together with us?"

Zuko leans against the door inside, listening.

"Why won't you tell us anything?"

"Now what we must do," Katara says, "is hold off the spread of the enemies' influence. Right?"

"The Fire Nation," says Aang. "The winds are always strong here. When I come here, my body burns."

"Something is unusual," says Sokka. "Ghastly. It's much stronger than before."

They enter the Infinity botanical garden.

"It's just like a jungle," says Reiko.

"Look!" says Sokka.

"The people are collapsing! There's pink flowers all over. This sweet scent of poison... The tellurians!?"

"I'm losing strength!"

"Heh heh heh... The highest quality life energy."

"You!?" Reiko says.

"Carriers of the planets' protection," Tellu says. "The sailor soldiers themselves. How lucky that you've come here. Heh heh. The tellurians are the alter self of me, Tellu. I soak up life energy with my beautifully crafted flowers. The mass of humans' life energy, their souls, absorbed. If I offer the flowers, the master will be pleased, and I will be granted the position of Magus, like Soichiro!"

Reiko lies on the floor. A tellurian is nearby, soaking her energy.

Zuko's head jerks up. Kuri looks around from her apartment. "Somebody's in pain..."

"Who?" they think. "Someone very close to us... Our ally!?"

"It hurts..." Reiko thinks. "My strength is fading rapidly... Somebody... Save me... Am I going to die here!? No. I can't die yet. I was born here. The meaning... I was reborn. Meaning...Awaken!"

The sign of the spirit of nature appears on her forehead. The signs of the spirits of fire appeared on Zuko and Kuri's foreheads. Zuko and Kuri appear in the room with Reiko. "The time has come!"

Leaves blow in the wind around Aang. "What!? This-!? Now, something, somewhere, has awakened!?"

"Everyone!" Katara calls. "We have to fight."

"You've shown your true selves!" Tellu says. "The soldiers, those who protect the Avatar. I am Tellu, level 404, and I will take your souls, and the power for the Crystal points! I will tear your bodies into pieces and use them as fertilizer!"

She used her earthbending against them.

Toph defeated her earthbending

Tellu falls back.

Aang fought back with his earthbending.

"Heh heh!" Tellu says. "That's the highest quality power! Why such a pathetic attack?"

"What!?" Aang thinks. "I can't hesitate. Bring out all my power. I must defeat the enemy before me. But... Zuko, Kuri!"

Reiko appeared fought with her natural earthbending and Tellu is enveloped in light, and is torn apart.

The soldiers, Katara, and Aang gasp.

"That low voice..." Kuri thinks. "That attack..."

They turn and see Reiko holding a spear, standing with Zuko and Kuri.


	9. Into the Snow

"Reiko!" Kuri calls. She runs to her and wraps her arms around her. "Reiko! Is it really you!? Reiko!?"

"Sister," Reiko says. "No, One Touched By Minx . I have come for my important mission."

"Important mission?"

_"What is it..."_ Kuri thinks. _"She's not like the Reiko of before. Stronger. Bigger."_

Kuri transformed into a mix of the spirit's form and her own form, wearing a dress of blue flames and her dark hair dissolving into blue flames.

Zuko transformed as well; looking like his Fire Lord self, only like he was on fire.

Reiko transformed, draped in vines and growth, looking like a giant flower.

"Kuri!? Zuko?!"

Aang recognized the spirits and fell to his knees. The others followed suit.

"Greetings," he says. "I haven't seen you spirits in many generations."

"I am the spirit of the cold but powerful flame, all consuming, but quiet and strong. I am Minx."

"I am the spirit of the passionate and fierce fire, loud and crackling, destructive, creative, brilliant. I am Lonx."

"I am the spirit of beginnings and growth. I am the cool warmth of a summers day. I am Glamx."

"We are the three ancient spirits loyal to the Avatar!"

"Avatar," Reiko says. "We will do whatever is necessary to make reparations for our rudeness. Forgive us, so we can protect this world. Since ancient times, we fought as spirits against invaders. We defended the Otherworld from a distance. The Avatar and the Otherworld have been resurrected again in this world. And we, too. Like you, it was promised we would be reincarnated. We have newly awakened on this planet. But it seems we are too late. Our full awakening came in the time of crisis. They are already invading. Deeply, quietly, they built their fortress. We've let these invading enemies slip through. It's our mistake."

"This woman who calls herself Queen Bandiane..." Sokka says. "Where did she come from?"

"Queen Bandiane?" says Kuri. "Is that what she's calling herself? She was once a spirit like we are, protecting this world. She consumed part of the Avatar's power, making her immortal, and taking on one of the Avatar's images. She looks like one of his past lives"

"The Bandiane comet," says Katara. "That's what she said... Is that where they're from?"

"Yes," says Reiko. "She was banished by the Avatar long ago, but she has returned. This land sparkles with a great power. The area of the Fire Nation is veiled in the great aura of a hidden power. She's probably been drawn to it."

"Intentionally... Accidentally..." Zuko says. "A twist in the time and space here is occurring. They could be coming from it. And, unless we defeat this being, this world will be cornered into ruin."

"This being?" Aang asks.

"The one we are supposed to defeat," says Zuko. "The biggest enemy. We almost had them. Until somebody interrupted us by barging in."

"Zuko!" Kuri says. "We're sorry for dragging you into this."

"But! You're like us!" says Aang. "Right?"

"But these enemies, against this false Avatar," says Kuri. "We must face against them. Interference is useless."

"We'll help you!" says Katara.

"Don't," says Zuko.

"What?"

"It's too much for you," says Kuri.

"But! We've been fighting until now!" says Aang. "We're fighting too!"

"Until now it's been different! The form the Snow Dancers are taking, and the way they're invading, is a complete mystery. So defeating the biggest enemy is something you can't do. This is our jurisdiction."

"But...!" Aang says. "We can't even help you?"

"Avatar," Kuri says. "Don't waste our time. The mission must be accomplished smoothly."

"Come on, you can't be serious," says Sokka.

"We had to leave the Fire Nation because our cover was blown!" says Zuko. "The enemies might come looking for us! Is that the kind of danger you want to face!? We live in those condominiums, to keep an eye on the Infinity zone. We will not fail. We will take out the being."

Aang stares at him.

"Don't look like that, Aang," he says. "We didn't want to confuse you."

"We three have special powers you don't have. We've been awarded stronger powers and stronger items. Leave things to us." Reiko said.

"Wait," says Sokka. "What kind of thing is this biggest enemy? Is it that powerful an enemy?"

"Sokka." Reiko said.

"The stronger items you carry," he says. "Are they the three talismans that will lead to ruin?"

"The ominous oracle..." says Katara. "If the talismans must not be gathered... The talismans you use as weapons... What are they!? Your mission..."

"The talismans we carry, and our biggest mission, are to bury the biggest enemy. The god of ruin." Kuri admitted.

"The god of ruin!?" Aang said in shock.

xxx

Later: Sokka reads the newspaper in the kitchen.

"'Students in the Fire Nation Academy have gone missing. They are looking for the responsible party. Dead bodies were found in the Fire Nation botanical garden. The garden has been closed, and the land development has been stopped.'"

_"What next?"_ He thinks. _"The Snow Dancers. And Minx, Lonx, Glamx. What do they want to do? The god of ruin. What could its true form be!?"_

"So the mad scientist is causing an uproar again," says Sokka

"Sokka, do you know him?" Katara asks.

"He was a world-famous scholar of genetic engineering. Seven, eight years ago. But he was probably too quick to announce his research, and he was banished by the scientific community."

Aang sat reading.

"Wherever I searched," he says, "there was no data on Professor Moeto's past. Finally I found something."

"Life's work: 'Superhuman'?" Katara said.

"He continually repeated his genetic experiments on animals, and was outcast by the scientific community. He put his experimental know-how out for sale, and it was bought up by the Infinity district. Two years later, there was a fire while the buildings were under construction. Wife Keiko (32) Deceased, Daughter Kuri (8) Critical condition.

"After that, all life vanished from the professor's face."

xxx

"Ohh..." says Queen Bandiane. "The source of life, the Snow Crystal, is losing strength. We must get it quickly... We will eat up the tiny souls of the humans soon. For my revival, take the infinite power similar to that of the Snow Crystal! The lights of the planets' protection should be gathered. Our ruin will be eliminated! We've finally found the land of peace. We won't give it up to anyone!"

Queen Bandiane walks to the pool of water. "The lights are rapidly gathering in this land. They're being drawn to the land's aura. Something is going to happen. The lights of the protection of three new spirits... This does not bode well. These lights are stronger than the others. Are these the carriers of the three talismans!? Is it too late to stop the path to ruin!? My reflecting pool is always clouded. The sailor soldiers are sending out a strong vortex from the planets' lights! Or else, is the cloudiness the fault of the increasing abnormal aura power in this land? This sacred land has seized the Fire Nation's abnormal aura, and the strong lights of the planets' protection. We can't escape..."

Pofessor Moeto walks in as Bandiane orders the last of the Witches, Cyprine, to do away with the Avatar.

Xxx

"Hey, Katara," Sokka says, holding the chalice. "This is pretty. What is it?"

"Oh, Sokka! That's the legendary holy chalice. I made it with Aang! Say, Sokka, do you know about the holy chalice? During a sacred ceremony, it's a special cup you use to drink the wine and holy water."

"You've been working hard, like a soldier," says Sokka.

"Looks like it's going to rain again today," says Katara.

"We've been having really bad weather," says Aang. "Every day now it's dark in the middle of the day. I wonder what's going on."

xxx

"Zuko," Reiko calls. "The movie's starting!"

_"Kuri hasn't come," _thinks Zuko. _"I've already waited nearly an hour. What's wrong?"_

"You go on ahead," he says to Reiko. "I'll call Kuri's room." He goes to a phone. "Nobody's answering... Maybe... she's fallen down again, and can't contact me..." He walks to the Moeto Research Labs.

_"It's so cold here..."_ he thinks. _"All those dark clouds..."_

xxx

"I've completed the procedure to get you in the hospital," Moeto said. "I'll go visit you there. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, Dad, I'm all right. After I stop by the lab, I'll head for the hospital."

Kuri entered her room and gasped. The petri dish lies broken on the floor. A large crystal sits beside it, with a figure inside. "The crystal... It's growing this huge!? But how? It looks just like the form of a person...! What on earth..." He moans and doubles over. "It hurts... The number of fits is increasing... Am I starting to lose it...?"

Kuri lies in a hospital bed. The spirit floats outside the window. "I was lonely..." Lizzie sits up. "Who's there? The window's opening?"

She floats out of the crystal she was closed in. "You have gotten the first piece of me," she says. "I am Queen Bandiane. I was named by you."

"You came to meet me...?" says Kuri. "I'll probably die soon. I see. I don't worry. My parents died so long ago, and there's no one else who will grieve... I can die in peace. You can take me at any time."

"Lonely... I can somewhat understand your loneliness. I was also alone. All alone for four and a half billion years..."

Zuko sits outside the hospital in the falling snow. _"Kuri..."_ he thinks. _"There's nothing I can do for you. But I want to see you..."_

A nurse enters the room. "Moeto-san? How are you feeling? If anything's changed..." She sees the spirit over Kuri's unconscious body. She screams.

Zuko runs into the room and sees the nurse frozen in crystal by the spirit. "That thing!? That form... Oh no! An enemy!?"

"Who the hell!?" the spirit says.

Zuko attacked with his Firebending, melting the room easily.

The spirit cries out. "I'll retreat for now!" She leaves.

Professor Moeto rushes into the room. "Kuri!?" She runs to him. He looks up at Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko?! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Kuri was attacked."

"Fire Lord!?"

Kuri opens her eyes. "Dad?"

"Kuri!?"

"That crystal..."

"The crystal!?"

"It suddenly appeared from there... Queen Bandiane..."

"Queen Bandiane!?"

Xxx

_"The dark clouds are spreading from the direction of the Infinity School,"_ thinks Zuko.

Cyprine appears outside. "The Fire Lord Zuko," she says. "I've found you."

The glass in the window shatters.

_"Zuko!?" _Kuri and Reiko think.

"Heh, you're here, Snow Dancer," Zuko says, attacking with Firebending.

"Zuko!" Kuri calls.

"Kuri! Reiko!"

"Carriers of the spirits!" says Cyprine. "The new warriors! You've appeared!"

"Zuko! Kuri! Reiko!" The others run in.

"Everyone!?" Zuko says.

"Look!" says Katara. "It's serious! The whole city... Hail is assaulting the city! All the people are suddenly bloodthirsty!"

Cyrprine unleashes some form of witchcraft making the two groups hungry to kill eachother.

"We will be the ones to kill you three!" Katara said, under the spell.

"Katara! What's wrong with—" Aang realized they were all under the spell. "What have you done to them?!"

"My spell only attacks the depths of the spirit and magnifies the blackness within, their true intentions are exposed and those are to prey on eachother." Cyprine cackles.

Aang attacked her, and A burst of light flashes. When it's gone, two identical figures smile.

"I am Cyprine," says one.

"And I am Pitol," says the other. "Together we are one."

"She split!?" Aang thinks.

"Where is the power similar to the Snow Crystal, Cyprine?"

"Together, no one can stop us, Pitol! Not even the warrior spirits! Look!"

"We'll kill you, scum!" Zuko, Kuri and Reiko shout.

"Die!" shout the others.

"Everyone!" Aang calls. "Wake up! Don't fight! Be friends again!" He tried blasting them back.

"Nuisances!" Katara shouts as she attacks them.

Aang holds Katara down.

"Katara!" Zuko calls. "Sokka! Everyone! Stop it!"

"Damn!" says Sokka.

"Stubborn fools!" Zuko says. "You're still attacking!"

"Heh heh..." says Cyprine. "Ahahaha!"

"Why must we fight!?" AANG thinks. "Are we all hostile in our souls!? No! Those three always came to save us."

_"We defended the Otherworld from a distance." _

"They fight to defend what's important! Their goal is to fight, just like us. We can't be led astray! Make our spirits one, to fight! We are warriors!"

Katara's eyes cleared.

Katara and Aang join hands.

"Make our spirits one..."

Light glows around them.

The holy chalice appears above them.


	10. Death

The arrow shines on Aang's forehead.

"All our spirits into one...!"

"The holy chalice is shining!" Katara thinks.

"Aang!?" says Sokka.

"Everyone...!" Aang commands in loud voice that rings with power, order and rule.

The six warriors halt.

"Aang!?"

"Make our spirits one, to fight! We are warriors!"

"Aang is..."

"Calling us..."

The three objects carried by the spirits glow.

"My talisman," says Kurai. "The mirror..."

"My talisman," says Zuko. "The sword..."

"My talisman," says Reiko. "The staff..."

"They've started to resonate!?"

The lid on the chalice opens.

"Power to the Avatar..."

"Power..."

The chalice shines as it rises above Aang.

He glowed as he went into Avatar State.

All the others glowed as their powers evolved.

"I feel..." Sokka thinks. "Stronger!?"

"Aang!?" Zuko says. "No, that's... Avatar State!?"

"Avatar State!?"

"Avatar State!?" Cyprine and Ptitol gasp.

Xxx

Kurai vanishes and collapses on her bed in the Fire Nation, clutching her head.

Bandiane stares into the pool. "Aang! He powered up!?"

She looks into the sky. "Such grand energy! But the center of the power receives no damage!? I don't believe it! Avatar State! What on earth is this power!?"

Kurai coughs hard, kneeling on the floor. "My forehead hurts... Like it's splitting... I'm nauseous... It hurts... From my throat, from my forehead, from my whole body, something is trying to get out. It must not get out! It mustn't!"

Her voice and manner changes. "Aang! That enormous power! What is it!? Does that give you all power!?" Kurai stops coughing. Her eyes sparkle. "It's the power of the Avatar," she says.

Xxx

"We won't be led astray any longer!" Aang shouts. "I won't hesitate anymore."

He attacks.

The bodies of Cyprine and Ptitol are distorted in a flash of light, and vanish.

Xxx

"Damnit!" says Bandiane. "Avatar! My precious servants—defeated! The outsiders must be eliminated quickly. We were supposed to see the start of our new world here with the master. But things are happening like this! You have angered me, Aang!"

Kurai holds her amulet from the string. Her eyes sparkle. The image of Bandiane is projected on the amulet.

"Heh heh," says Kurai. "My Queen...and I am the true Queen. The true Princess of Darkness." She holds her head. "My forehead's splitting!" She cries out in pain as she collapses.

Xxx

"I...!? I powered up...!?" Aang thinks. "It suddenly came, then vanished. Power from the holy chalice..."

"Avatar State!" calls Zuko.

"It was power from everyone..." Aang thinks. "Devoted to me from the holy chalice."

"The legendary holy chalice!?" thinks Katara. "Is this the power of the legendary holy chalice!?"

"The talismans gave power to Aang...!" says Zuko.

"There was this kind of power in our talismans..." says Reiko.

"I don't believe it," Zuko says. "The talismans were to awaken with a key... But like this..."

"Zuko!" says Reiko.

"I asked for all our spirits to become one," says Aang. "I asked for you to lend me your strength. We can surely work with each other. I want to save everyone. I want to defeat the enemies. We both felt that way. Then with the legendary holy chalice, I truly became the Avatar. We can be as one like that. So we're the same kind of warriors. We're allies."

"Allies... Avatar State..." thinks Zuko. "No matter what we did, the talismans lent their power to Aang so easily. The talismans are saying to tell Aang the truth. Tell her the truth, and she won't be able to fight. We're the same soldiers..."

They go to an apartment high in the building. "Reiko's place."

"It's all messed up from the attack," says Aang.

"The window glass is shattered."

"I can't wait to see the bill for the cost of the glass," says Reiko. "Plus the cost of redoing the broken furniture... However much it is, it's not enough. The rent here is one million a month."

"One million!?"

"Wh- Why is it so much!?" asks Sokka. "Are your parents paying for it!?"

"Ehehe," Reiko says. "Since we have a patron, the price isn't a concern."

She looked at Zuko.

"Zuko..." says Reiko. "Aang. No, Avatar. In what we can trace of our memory now, we saw the three talismans activated. It has only happened once before. Do you remember? When the world was destroyed. Then, leaving the territory we were to protect wasn't permitted. From far away, we sat watching over it. From a distance, where we were home, we heard the final cry of the world."

"No, don't talk about that," Aang says. "It's like... my heart is breaking..."

Katara holds him.

"What we carry, the strongest weapons of the outer solar system, the talismans, are beginning to resonate like we've never seen. We gathered them. Then, the beautifully shining talismans summoned, from the forbidden planet, the final warrior, who must not awaken. The warrior of darkness and destruction. Touched by Death's Spirit. Then we knew the end would come. We watched as she slowly brought down her death scythe and the world ended. Our power gave out."

"Death...!"

"The Spirit of Death appears at the moment of destruction. She takes all to nothing. She is the guide to death. When the three talismans are together, they will invoke the key that will call Death. We are the guardians of that key. The time when we gather them, the three talismans, that is the time of Death's awakening. The three talismans must not be able to be brought together. The time when Death awakens... Is the time of the death of this world. The time of the ruin of this world."

"Then these are the three talismans that will lead to ruin," says Sokka.

"But, in my dream," says Katara, "somebody was calling for the talismans to be gathered. Who was that...?"

"The territories we are to defend are far apart. We were never supposed to meet. We were reincarnated as humans on this planet, and again we met. The talismans were calling out. Invaders from outside. We can't stop anymore. We sensed that. We followed the invaders to their home. We found it, in the center of the cursed Delta, right under our noses. The enemies were there. Then the soldier of destruction was reborn..."

The face of the soldier is reflected in Kurai's mirror, held by Reiko

"Oh my god..." Aang says.

"Is that... Kurai?" says Zuko. "Is Kurai touched by death!?"

He glares at Reiko.

"Is that why she left?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Death's awakening is near. The child's body is beginning to feel the effects."

"Kurai's soul was calling for the talismans!?" thinks Katara.

"Avatar Aang," Reiko says. "As you know, you have a future. The ruin can't happen here, now. This is an accident. Kurai's soul was reincarnated. Somewhere the wheels of fate have gone wrong."

"Why is this happening...?" Katara asks.

"We don't know."

"But!" Zuko says. "Whatever happens, Death must not be allowed to awaken. Kurai _has to live!_"

"What do you plan to do?" asks Sokka.

"Kill her. Then we'll completely seal Death away." Reiko said.

Zuko gasps, flames flying from his fingertips. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"That's..." Aang says. "You're kidding, right!?"

"We don't know yet whether or not the three talismans will be activated. The talismans are resonating. They sent out the power to call Avatar Aang. The talismans are full of power. Like the time... Like the time when the world was destroyed. The time when the talismans activate to call Death is near."

"And so you're going to kill her!?" Zuko says. "There has to be another way!"

"If there was, we'd use it," says Reiko. "We don't have long. The child's body... You've seen it, right, Zuko? She was seriously ill from an accident when she was 6 years old. It was a miracle she returned from her coma alive. As she had the best mind, she was the result of her insane father's abominable work. The child's small body has already been worn out."

"Isn't there any way to save her?" Aang asks.

"There is only one way her body can be saved. That would be for her to become a soldier with power, and awaken as Death. But we can't let that happen."

"You have no right to cut off Kurai's life to seal away Death!" Sokka says.

"So this world can live without following the path to destruction, we will kill the child. After we kill her, we'll defeat the enemies. If we do not, Death will surely awaken and destroy this world. Everything will vanish. Nothing will be left. We might not be able to stop it. But our mission now is to seal Death away before her awakening."

"No!" Zuko shouts. "No! You can't kill her! There is a way to save her! Death might not awaken. The future exists. The world won't be destroyed! We'll help her. We can save everything! You can't kill her! I'LL SAVE HER!"

"I thought you'd say that," Reiko says. "So you can't do the mission with me. This is where we part. You may hate me. For you, we may be enemies. Since there is no other way, I will do my duty. I will save the world."

She runs off and disappears in a flash of light.

"Reiko!"

"Kurai is Death, who will call the ruin..." thinks Zuko. "Kurai...Those deep eyes with a wondrous power. She always looked depressed. Kurai..." He runs away.

"Zuko!" Katara calls.

"It can't happen!" He thinks. "I have to save her! I'm going to Kurai's place! She can't be killed!" She climbs over the fence of the research lab. "This time I won't run away. Whatever form she's in, whoever she is, whatever her destiny is. She's my—-!"

Reiko sit above in a tree. "Is that... Zuko!?"

Zuko runs to the door and sees Kurai sprawled on the floor.

Kurai's eyes open. They sparkle. A gust of wind blows out, shattering the glass of the door.

"What!?" Bandiane thinks.

"That sound!?" thinks Soichiro.

"Zuko!" Aang and Katara call, sensing their friend's fatal danger.

A hand snakes out from Kurai, and delved deep in Zuko's chest. It dragged out a blazing red light—his inner fire—and dragged it away. Zuko collapses.

"Zuko!" Aang calls. He runs to Zuko with Katara.

Kurai's eyes glow, and her hair grows out long, all over the floor around her. Her eyes are dead, her skin like rotting flesh, and she held Zuko's flame.

"Aang!" Sokka calls as he appears with the others.

Kurai glares up at them, and they're all forced back.

"That's-!? Is that Kurai!?"

"Oh no!" Aang thinks. "Death!? Has she awakened!? The talismans aren't activating! So that's-! That spirit...it's...something's wrong with it!"

He remembered the monster panda spirit that had been angered after the Fire Nation destroyed the forest. Aang took a step toward the transformed girl.

Kurai smiles as a black star shines on her forehead. "I've got it," she says. "I've got it! His flame is mine! I've awakened! Heh heh! Ahahahaha!"

Katara holds the unconscious Zuko in her arms. "Zuko!?"

"Zuko!?" Aang says. "His body's cold... Zuko!? He's not breathing!?"


	11. Power

"I can't do anything," Katara says. "He's dying."

Aang gasps. "No... It can't be..."

"Would you leave us?" Katara asks.

Toph and Sokka leave.

"Zuko! Zuko!?"

"His body's stiffening..." Aang says. "And getting cold... Kurai... killed her!"

"His soul has been stolen.", comes the voice of Reiko.

"Reiko!" Aang says. "His soul!?"

"The spirit Bandiane have targeted the souls of humans," says Reiko. "They steal spirits. Then they unite the soulless bodies as vessels. The utilization. They convert human bodies into one. Those are Bandiane's creatures!"

"Steal spirits!? Human bodies into one!? Then, Kurai... That form... was..."

"It was not the awakening of Death," says Reiko. "The three talismans are not yet activating."

"I hadn't thought about this happening," says Reiko. "Kurai was long ago utilized by them. That isn't Kurai any longer. It's an enemy! When she took Zuko's flame, she was also stealing Zuko's spirit."

"Zuko and Kurai..." says Aang. "What will happen to them!?"

"The spirits of the utilized ones," Reiko says, "live as sustenance. But even if the utilization is a success, they will soon revert to monsters. If that happens... then they cannot be saved. It's impossible after that, whatever form they take living in this world."

"The ones we defeated before," thinks Aang, "were humans merged with enemies... If they change into monsters soon, they can't be saved...!"

"Kurai has already been seized by the enemies," says Reiko. "But it will be easy to do. Soon she will suffer and be destroyed. We will kill her before she suffers."

"But...!"

"She has Zuko's spirit and his flame!" she says. "What would you have us do!? If you want Zuko saved, you have to fight and take them back! If we don't kill her, we'll be killed. Even if Death doesn't awaken, destruction will come. Kill or be killed. Which would you choose? We're going. Not just for Zuko, but to save everyone!"

"Right," Aang thinks. "Unless we save the planet... The enemies I've defeated before... Humans and enemies merged... And Kurai, too..."

Katara looks down at Zuko. "If it keeps going like this," he says. "Zuko's blood not flowing... He really will die. Let's take him to my place."

"There's no time," Aang thinks. "If we don't hurry and get her spirit back... We won't be able to save Zuko!"

They go to Katara's apartment.

"Zuko's body and mine are linked," Katara says. "I'll use my body's life maintenance system to keep Zuko's body alive." She holds Zuko's hand, and it starts to glow.

"But then your body will be burdened..." says Aang.

"It's all right. Zuko and I are one now. I can at least keep this one body alive. It's no problem, it'll be fine."

Aang sits by Zuko's bed, tearing up.

"Could you leave us alone for a while?" Katara asks the others.

They look at Zuko, then leave the room.

"Zuko... I can't choose. Zuko. Kurai. The people of this planet. I can't abandon them! I can't choose between them for us. Will it not just lead to ruin? Us... And then the world..."

Aang feels Zuko's hand. "Katara's power is spreading," she thinks. "It feels like Zuko's alive. What should I do? What..."

"Aang."

Katara kisses him.

"Oh," he thinks. He sees the image of a devastated city. A shadowed figure stands atop a ruined pillar. "Again. This vision... "

"We'll get them back, Aang," he says. "Zuko's spirit, and his flame. We'll do everything we can. Don't lose hope. Hope..."

"That vision..." he thinks. "Is that... the Avatar? Or else, Death?"

Xxx

Kurai cuts off a lock of her long, dark hair. "I cut and I cut, it grows back," she says. "Crappy hair. This is limited and inconvenient, being a vessel. I'm uncomfortable in this human body."

Professor Moeto rushes into the room with Bandiane. "Khione!" he says as he kneels. "We have been awaiting your arrival. For a long time. We transplanted the egg into my daughter, Kurai. Completely undivided, I thought you might not awaken."

Khione grabs her head.

"She's awakening now..." thinks Bandiane.

Khione walks to the stone hall.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this," Bandiane says. "Khione!"

"Great Queen Bandiane!" She raises her hand, and energy flows to Bandiane.

"You've just awakened," Bandiane says, "and you're already bringing power. What power is this!? These souls are the beginning...!"

"Bandiane, one moment. This is not from souls. It's the Fire Lord's flame. The source of the Fire of the leader of this country. I've finally gotten it. We can keep this great power to ourselves. The Flame!" She goes to her room, carrying the brooch. "Wondrous light. Like something dwells inside it. It puts me at ease with its holy brilliance."

"Naturally. It's defended by Zuko's strong, powerful spirit."

"Who's that!? Is it someone inside of me trying to push out...? It's because of my spirit. It's giving me strength... With this Flame, there's nothing for us to fear anymore!"

"Hey, Khione!" Moeto says. "We're running out of eggs. The utilization, to steal souls by planting the eggs, is the only way for us to live in this world."

"But, the completion of the master's utilization will become unnecessary. The birth of our new world is close at hand. Heh heh! Ahaha! Close at hand!"

Bandiane stands in the center of a circle on the ground. Smoke surrounds her. A bat flies in. She grabs it in the air and rips out its heart, squeezing the blood into a glass. "Our servants," she says. "Before my warriors are resurrected..." Five figures steam from the glass, taking the shape of the sailor soldiers. "I will place a curse on these ones. A curse that will never be lifted... Heh heh heh..."

Xxx

Aang walks down the street, and sees the four girls. "Everyone!" she says. "Let's go. To get Zuko's spirit back! To the Academy!"

As they approach the center of the Delta, they see the building overgrown with trees and vines.

"The Academy has gotten like this overnight..."

"It's full of amazing energy," says Toph. "The air, the plants, the building. The abnormal power is making everything go mad."

"The power is forming into a dome shape over the Infinity zone," says Sokka. "It looks just like an omega shape."

"Let's go," says Toph.

"Kurai, Zuko, Reiko," thinks Aang. "Am I choosing the wrong path...? If I do this, will we not be able to fight together?"

"Avatar Aang..." Reiko thinks. "It's regrettable, but I will put Kurai to death. To death..."

"Heh heh... They're here. The carriers of the powerful light. Along with the Avatar." A door appears though the trees.

"An entrance opened!?" They walk into the building.

The two identical women bow. "Greetings. Welcome to the Infinite Labyrinth."

"Cyprine!? Ptitol!?"

Xxx

Sokka sees darkness all around him. "What the-!? Aang!? Where is everyone!?" He sees a sign in the hallway that says, "Etiquette Class." He rushes into the room.

"How impolite," says Eudial. "As instructor of manners and etiquette at the Infinity School, Arimura Yuuko, I'll teach you a lesson."

"Eudial!?" Sokka thinks. "But I defeated her before!" The door slams shut behind her. "Oh no! I don't have time to fight you!"

"Too bad! I am Eudial, warrior of the flame! You have been selected as my match!" She jumps up and kicks Sokka down.

Sokka gets to his knees, breathing hard.

"You really don't want to fight?" Eudial asks. "I see. You don't have the fighting spirit. You won't only fight for Aang. Your whole body is saying you want to know etiquette and military arts."

Xxx

"Aang!?" calls Toph. "Everyone!? Hey! Where are you!?" She turns a corner and enters a room full of plants. "This is-!"

"Welcome, to the Infinity botanical garden. I am its caretaker, Teruno Ruru."

"You!? Tellu!?"

Tellu sits Toph down. "You don't need to fight today. Okay?"

"Wow!" Toph says. "It's full of roses! La France, the first breed of hybrid T! These are soleil dolls!" She picks a flower up. "My heart's softening..." she thinks. "What was I coming here to do... I'm so tired... Fighting is absurd... I want to stay here forever... It's my dream. To spend a carefree lifetime in a rose garden, with someone I love..."

Xxx

"Everyone!?" Aang calls. "Oh no! Have we been split apart!? Have we fallen into enemy hands!? That was careless. Where is this!? Everyone...?"

The other two appear before her, scratched and bruised.

"Sokka! Toph!" The figures begin to melt.

"It's your fault we're coming apart," they say. "We won't fight anymore..." They jump at Aang, covering him in melted goop.

Zuko appears behind him. "It's your fault, Aang." He grabs Aang around the throat.

"Ow! You're... hurting me... Zuko...!?"

"We'll help you too, Zuko," says Reiko.

"We think you're an annoyance, Aang!" says Kurai.

"Kurai! Zuko! Reiko!"

"I want to be free, Aang!" says Katara. "I'll kill Zuko and Kurai! And then Aang! You too!"

"Katara!"

Xxx

Katara jumps up from her chair beside Zuko. "Aang!? He's being bewitched! Aang!"

Xxx

"No! I can't be bewitched! You're hallucinations! Everyone!" His tattoos begin to glow. Light flashes around him, and he's alone. "Everyone!?"

"Aang!" says Reiko. She shows him her mirror. It shows a tall, thick column, holding the bodies of Sokka and Toph.

"We'll break through the barrier!" Reiko says and snaps the barrier with her mirror's power. They rush inside to the column and free the others.

Aang hugs Reiko. "Yes..." he thinks. "It really is the same feeling. They couldn't abandon us. Together... I wanted to fight. We'll join our powers to fight. Then if my power becomes strong... Even the impossible can approach possibility."

They form a circle, putting their hands in the center. Light begins to glow.

Aang entered the Avatar State.

"That light!" thinks Bandiane.

"Avatar Aang!" Reiko calls. "Up! The president's office!" They go up to the 56th floor of the building, and run into the office, where Bandiane is. Five figurines are on a table. "Those are-! Wax dolls shaped like us!?"

"You've undone the finest work of Queen Bandiane," Bandiane says. "You won't bother us anymore!" She mutates into a giant monster.

"A monster!"

"I'll save this planet!" Aang shouts and attacks.

The monster vanishes in a swirl of light. The amulet drops to the floor and shatters.

"Whatever delusions fill this labyrinth," Aang says, "I won't give up hope! Let's search! For Kurai!"

"She's found her way to this fortress," thinks Khione. "She even blew away Queen Bandiane. Although...she was no true Queen of Darkness. That title belongs to me! Avatar Aang! The time has come. The time for this Fire Nation to be our sacred land. There's no longer anything for us to fear." Her eyes sparkle. "With the Flame of the Fire Lord..." Power flows out of the crystal in her hands, into her body.

xxx

Zuko's body begins to glow.

"Zuko!?" Katara says.

xxx

"Ohh... Strength! From deep in my body, I'm filling with it! As soon as I took it in, my insides were overflowing! This is the power of the Fire Lord's Flame! Oh, I can feel it! The power! The light of life similar to Death itself! It's been opened! So that is the power of the Fire Lord!"

At that moment a pair of silvery blue eyes opened deep within the soul of the demonic Khione.

Kurai was waking up—and she wasn't going to allow Zuko to die.


	12. Protection

Zuko's body glows.

"Zuko!?" Katara says. "This light!? What's happening!?"

His eyes open.

"Heh heh heh!" Khione says. "More power! Open up more power!"

Zukos's body begins to shake. "Zuko!?"

"No!" Kurai says. "I have to hold it in... The power must not be increased further! The power must not be opened! The power of the Zuko's Flame cannot be sent out easily to you!"

Khione cries out. "My forehead! My forehead is splitting! It's scorching! Ohhh... Somebody is controlling my body from inside me! I have to endure a little more. My Queen. If I complete the utilization, I won't have such an inconvenient body... I'll get rid of it. I'll rule this puny world!"

"That can't happen!"

Zuko floats through the air. "Where is this!? It's dark, and scary. Why am I here?Something's been coming after me! I'm scared! Somebody help me!"

"Zuko-chan..." Kurai calls.

"Huh?" Zuko looks around and sees a shining crystal. "Oh. My Flame!" She floats down to get it. "Great. I was worried when I didn't have it. Without it my body couldn't hold up. It's a part of my body."

"That's right. It is of one mind with you and your heart. You can't be away from it. And you shouldn't easily show it to people. Protect your spirit softly."

"Mother...? No, it's not like in mother's arms. Cool, big, wide... I feel at ease."

"It's all right," Kurai says, holding him. "I'll give you protection. I won't let them get your beautiful, pure spirit, and the flame. I'll be sure to save you."

"The Flame power has weakened!?" says Khione. It is because Zuko has control over it again.

"Zuko!?" says Katara. "He convulsions stopped!? Her hand... is warm. Is somebody... protecting Zuko's spirit!?"

xxx

The others are all inside the Infinity Labrynth now.

"You can see the Delta and Tokyo Bay from here," says Aang. "Lots of buildings under construction... Like ruins hiding black monsters... Ruins... That image of ruins... I don't want to think that's a vision of the future! I want to defeat these enemies, whose form we can't see, quickly. I want to live without feeling this anxiety, and return to the peace of before! Unless we hurry and rescue Kurai-chan, Zuko's spirit, and his flame... The time of Death's awakening... The time of the end of the world... Can we return to the peace of before...? Zuko...! Kurai-chan..."

"No good," says Sokka, his eyes looking out. "I can't get a read on the internal structure or their coordinates. And I can't find any life signs at all..."

"A lot of strong power is accumulating in the Infinity zone," says Toph. "It has a strong influence. Now this land is becoming chaotic."

"Let's go to the basement," Reiko says. "The labs are concentrated in the basement. We might be able to encounter the daimons."

"Let's divide into two groups," says Sokka. "While we investigate the floors one by one, down from this one, the 56th, you go down to the bottom. Aang, take the elevator to the basement with Reiko. I'll go with Toph."

"Two groups..." Aang thinks.

Sokka smiles. "Be careful." He leaves with Toph

"Sokka, Toph..." Aang calls faintly.

"Let's go," Reiko says. "To the basement." They get in the elevator.

"Heh heh heh," Moeto says, working in the lab. "Seems they've boarded the elevator. A death sentence. The pretty ones who carry the lights of the planets' protection. The time has come! The grand occasion of the fruits of my long-awaited dream! My life-work. The superhuman. Hundreds of times a human's brains and physical strength. Tens of times longer a lifespan. Just a little more genetic operation and medicine administration. Then it will be possible to make the cyborg. I'm a genius. They'll be sorry they outcast me. For my research, I've chosen this Omega Area. The heavens gave me another chance since the accident. After the accident, I greatly reconstructed Kurai's body. It was the birth of the fruit of my dream, the superhuman. During that biggest experiment..."

A blast strikes the building.

"Professor!" Bandia calls. "Lightning!" A bolt hits her.

"Bandia!"

"They descended... Carrying eggs from another world. God chose me. I made a blunder in Kurai's great reconstruction. I found a chance to use an egg of the utilization. I produced beautiful, perfect beings. Next, our loving daimon! I won't miss making the failures for us, the rulers of the Black Dream hole. My experiments are for you. If our master's utilization is completed, we can survive completely. But I will continue the utilization by all means! I will get more perfect ones like me! A human has been united with foreign living things. I am clearly the inventor of the new creation, the superhuman. I am its god!"

"Dad..." Kurai thinks.

The elevator descends.

"I- I'm nauseous..." Aang says.

"You okay, Avatar Aang?" Reiko asks. "Guess even Avatar Aang can't go against gravity on an elevator."

"It's picking up speed," Aang thinks. "Just like... I'm falling endlessly to hell... Scary..."

"I wonder if Sokka and Toph are okay," Aang says.

"Did you want to go with them?" asks Reiko. "They should be fine."

"Aren't you scared? Never mind! Being trapped in this building of ghosts and this never-ending elevator is getting to me. From here on, we'd fight the big enemy. Or so I thought. I feel like I'm all alone. It's scary. I just feel a bad premonition coming..."

"Don't call this solitude," Reiko says. "Solitude extends more, infinitely. Like the places where we were."

"Tell me," Aang says. "What kind of places were you at, Reiko?"

"Deserted places. Where there's nobody. Completely alone. No one will come to help you. Lonely places."

"But, in any time," says Reiko, "we looked back at the distant Avatar. That was our only ray of light."

"Yes," says Reiko. "When that light shined, it brought us strength. There was nothing we couldn't do."

"Whenever we were about to give up," says Reiko, "that light always led us on."

"This is taking long," Reiko says. "Too long."

"I'm worried about the others," says Reiko.

The elevator shakes around. The door opens, and they're tossed out of it. They fall through the darkness.

"Avatar Aang!"

"Reiko!" Aang calls. He loses sight of them. "Darkness everywhere. I'm scared...! Reiko! I can't hear her voice! Where are they!? Toph! Sokka! I'm worried. We shouldn't have separated back there. Katara, Kurai, Zuko! Without everyone, I can't do anything. What should I do!? All alone here is the darkness. What can I do!?"

"That was our only ray of light."

"When that light shined, it brought us strength. There was nothing we couldn't do."

"Whenever we were about to give up, that light always led us on."

Aang sees a point of light high above.

"Always... Everyone is shining on me, leading me... When I'm about to be crushed, I always remember. I'm carrying a light in my heart too. That's the spirit of all of us, in one. Just believe. For the moment that light shines down...!"

He raises his arm to the light.

"I am Avatar Aang! With the strength given to me by everyone, I will shine through the darkness and make it light! I won't yield to any darkness or delusions!"

He attacked, using Avatar State.

Aang and Reiko crash to the bottom of the elevator. The door opens.

"Welcome to my lab," Moeto says. "I've been looking forward to this. Heh heh. My pretty monsters are feeling hungry."

The monsters chase after Aang.

Reiko attacked with her powers, and The monster tear apart.

"Heh heh heh! Still more! I can make any amount of monsters! Ahahaha!"

"Stop it!" Aang says. "We don't want to fight you here. Where's Kurai-chan!?"

"Kurai? Formerly my daughter. She's at the holy sanctuary now, devoting the light similar to the Crystal Points, the power of the Fire Lord's Flame, to our Queen!"

"Queen!?"

"The Queen's quickening has finally begun! It's too bad, but this place will be your graveyard! You will be my first victims! I am Gelm!" He mutates into a large monster.

"A monster!?"

"I am not like the monster," he says. "I am a superhuman! The union of human and outside life! Die!" A blast of light shoots out. The soldiers jump away.

"Until seconds ago, this was Kurai-chan's father!" Aang thinks. She narrowly dodges an attack.

"This isn't a human anymore!" Reiko says. "It's a monster! An enemy!"

She attacked; The monster knocks her away.

"Reiko!" Aang calls. He attacked.

The monster is ripped apart in a burst of light. The poor man's soul had been utilized long ago, along with Bandia's. "Dad... The gentle dad since mom died... The dad who came to save me... He wasn't my dad anymore... Goodbye, Dad..."

"Who's that!?" Aang says. "It... seemed like someone was there..."

The ground begins to shake.

"Something's coming!" Reiko says.

She used her powers and a sphere of light forms around them.

"What's that!?" Aang says. "Something's crashing out through the ceiling!? They're up there! Sokka! Toph!"

"Is something coming from below!?" Sokka says.

The floor breaks apart as light blasts through it. The two are thrown into the air.

Aang reverts from Avatar State back to normal.

"Avatar Aang!?"

"My Avatar State came undone! Did the connection of spirits break!? Did something happen to the others' bodies!? Sokka! Toph!"

They float up through the hole in the ceiling, outside. The sky above is swirling with colors.

"The sky!?"

They see a glass room at the building's entrance.

"Something's inside the building! That's...!"

Khione stares at them with a demonic grin. "Heh heh heh."

"That's... Kurai-chan!?"


	13. Death and Life

Aang stands atop a pillar in the crescent moon's light.

"That light always led us on... Just like the Avatar..."

"Something strange is happening to the sky!?" Reiko says.

"Kuri!?" Aang calls. "No, that form is... A monster!?"

The earth rips open in front of the building, and the building is torn apart. It collapses in the center of the Delta.

"The Fire Nation Academy building!"

The reflecting pool soars into the air, carrying four balls of light with it. Two bodies are held inside.

"That's...!? Toph! Sokka!" Aang flies after them. "Toph! Sokka!" As he approaches, he's knocked away. "I can't get near it! Everyone!?"

"Look!" Reiko says. "That...!? Something's covering the sea! That's...!?"

"We interrupt this for a national emergency broadcast!" the TV reporter says. "This is an emergency warning announcement! First class martial law has been officially declared in the Fire Nation coast area! A mysterious giant explosion is occurring in the Fire Nation coast area! The center of the Delta is also experiencing a severe earthquake of unknown magnitude. Martial law has been declared! Residents should take refuge at once..."

"Heh heh heh..." says Khione. "The time has come. Now with the energy that's been accumulated, Queen Bandiane will assimilate this planet. The time of the utilization!"

"Assimilate this planet!?"

"When the utilization is completed, this land will be one with Queen Bandiane. It will become a Black Hole. This planet will become our mother world! Heh heh heh! Ahahahaha!"

Reiko looks in her mirror, then toward the sea.

"Reiko!?"

"The sea is subsiding all at once," she thinks. "Is it foreboding a tidal wave!?"

"The sky is looking strange," thinks Reiko. "Is a storm coming? Or else, is something coming through the space...?"

"If things go like this, there will be a huge earthquake," thinks Reiko.

Reiko jumped into the air.

"Reiko!" Aang calls.

"I must protect this land."

She landed on top of a building in the corner of the Delta.

Reiko raised her weapon. "The Avatar Aang. This planet where our Avatar was born."

Reiko raised her weapon. "I will defend this world!"

Reiko cried. "That is my mission!"

A beam of light shot into the sky, meeting above the Fire Nation Academy.

"Making a force field?" Khione says. "Useless."

"Reiko!" Aang calls.

"When the master's utilization is completed, it will no longer be necessary for me to stay inside a human body!" She bends over. "I can't work freely!? I can't get out!"

"You won't escape!"

"Who's that!?"

"This body is still mine," Kuri says. "You won't get out of it! I won't let you be free!"

"I thought you has disappeared near the food inside me. But you're still living, stubbornly. Your tiny soul! I took in the Fire Lord's Flame and powered up. Now I have no reason to control you. I will cast off this body and break it to pieces!"

"You can tear it to pieces! It will scatter apart! But Zuko's spirit, and his Flame. Whatever happens, I'll protect them!"

"Impudent humans! Nobody will stop me!"

Aang attacked.

Khione raises her arm, and Aang is knocked back.

"From the full Fire Lord's Flame," she says, "you can't take my power! Power! More power!" She looks up at the pool in the air. "The soldier's' souls!"

"Toph! Sokka!"

The light left their bodies, and they collapsed in the empty pool.

Aang flew up to them. "Everyone! Hold on!"

Khione licks her lips.

"Oh no!" Aang says. "Did she steal their spirits!? No...!"

Kuri sees the two soldiers' bodies floating in space. She goes over and clutches five balls of light.

"Troublesome worms!" Khione says. "Bring me souls!" Kuri cries out in pain.

"With the power of my body, I might be able to protect the Fire Lord's flame, and the spirits of Zuko and the two soldiers...! My spirit was seized by them. It is my death... But why is this all I can do? My dad is gone... I have nothing anymore... But why do I still have power? If I'm this strong... Inside of me, I feel another, bigger me. That me is saying to keep life, and save everyone. All I can do is to take these three spirits, and the Fire Lord's flame, and rescue them from here!"

A ball of light bursts out of Khione. "Damn!" she says. "The souls are being taken away! But, now I am free!"

Aang looks up. "That white light..."

Two lights come out of it, and go into the bodies of the soldiers. They slowly open their eyes.

"Everyone!" Aang says. She faintly sees Kuri watching her, smiling. Kuri turns into a ball of light and flies away.

"Kuri!"

xxx

Katara opens her eyes. She gets up and feels Zuko's forehead. "I dozed off. Zuko..."

Kuri's spirit sits in the open window.

"Who are you!?" Katara says.

Two lights enter the room. One goes into Zuko's body, the other becomes the Fire Lord's Flame and sinks inside his chest.

Zuko opens his eyes.

"Zuko!"

"Katara..." Zuko sits up, and sees the spirit.

"Good."

"Kuri!?"

"I was able to save you, Zuko. I'm happy. It's good. It's strange. It must have been fate that we met."

"I thought that too," Zuko says. They hold hands. "Kuri..."

Khione mutates into a large monster.

Kuri screams.

"Kuri!?"

"It's good we met. I'm glad we became friends, Zuko. Thank you. Goodbye."

Her spirit fades away. "Kuri!?"

Xxx

"Kuri...?" Aang thinks.

"This... This sad fate..." thinks Zuko. He starts to cry. "Kuri... There are people who must live this fate..."

Katara's fist tightens. "Zuko," he says. "Can you fight with me, to help Aang?"

Zuko looks up. "I can fight. I won't cry anymore. I am a sailor soldier too. With the life Kuri brought back to me, I'll fight with all my might!" She appears in her sailor suit. She wipes her eyes. "Katara! You gave me strength. Thank you! We might not have power like Aang, but let's go fight together!" He runs out of the room.

"Amazing," Katara thinks. "Wondrous, full of power. It's more like I've been given strength from Zuko. And Kuri's power too. Aang! I'll be there soon!"

The monster roars as it rises over the Fire Nation Academy.

"Aang!" Sokka says. "That thing! What is it!? It looks strange. It seems like it's in pain!"

The monster screams as it approaches them.

"Oh no!"

Zuko attacked with fire.

The monster falls back.

"Zuko!"

"Zuko!" Aang says. "How...?"

"Kuri saved me," he says. "She gave her life, and protected me."

"Kuri gave her life..." Aang thinks. "She's gone... Kuri..."

"What are you doing!" Katara calls. "Quickly! Transform into Avatar State!"

"Katara!"

"If you don't act, this planet will be eaten away by that thing! Reiko is using a huge amount of power to sustain that force field. Hurry and defeat it!"

"Aang!" the others say.

"Yes," Aang thinks. "I must protect it. I must save this planet!"

Aang went into Avatar state.

"Now join our power together!"


	14. Death Awakens

Aang flew toward the monster above the Fire Nation. It screamed as it rose into the air.

Aang held out his hand.

Power blasted at the monster.

Reiko held out her hand and increased the force field.

The monster gets larger.

"It can't be... It's exposed to the power of the Avatar, and it's growing!? More power! Enough to blow it into pieces!"

The monster screams.

"Everyone!" Toph calls. "We'll do it too! Stop that thing's growth! We'll defend this planet too!

Team Avatar starting bending at the monster.

"Ohhhhh!" the monster says. "This energy... This is the power of the carriers of the planets' protection! Such strong power! Give me more energy! Open that power to me!"

"It's not affected!?" Katara says.

"Heh heh heh. You all will be assimilated with this planet. You have no reason to blow me apart!"

The monster stops. "I can't move!? The force field!"

"We won't let you get outside the Delta!" Reiko says. "This is your graveyard!"

"Heh heh heh!" A swirling black gathering of stars appears in the sky.

"The Other World!" says Katara.

"Ohh!" the monster says. "The long forgotten distant world! To our world, this planet will be our second home! Heh heh heh!"

"That won't be allowed!" Aang says. "You won't have this world!"

"Ohhh!" the monster says. "Queen Bandiane! I will be the master's partner! I'll do all I can for this planet, the master, and the utilization!"

Blackness bursts from its forehead, and it falls from the sky, collapsing in the Fire Nation.

"Bandiane..." Aang thinks. "That thing is making everything rapidly black!"

"Ohh... What happened... My body... My body..." Reiko drops to the floor, dropping her weapon. The light overhead goes out.

"Their force field disappeared!?" Aang thinks. "Reiko!"

"I can't..." Reiko thinks, "put out any more power...Damnit...I've come this far..."

The Other World looms above, shining through a clearing in the sky of energy.

"The black lava smelling of death is covering the earth... Will this planet belong to the enemies!? No! I won't let anything more happen!" Aang attacks.

The others attack.

The power swirls into the darkness below.

"Our... matchless power... was drawn into the darkness..."

Team Avatar moans weakly, and drop from the sky.

"Katara! Toph! Sokka! Zuko!"

They land on the roofs of the three surrounding buildings.

"Hold on, Toph!" Reiko says.

Aang is alone in the air in Avatar State, his face sad and tear stained yet a look of determination gripping him.

"Everyone..." Aang thinks, floating alone in the air. "They came to their limits... They have no more power left... No. There is still some. Everyone's power is still left inside me. Now I'll show their power to the full. I can fight with all their energy. Only me. Only me and my power!"

Zuko sees a light above. "Avatar!" he calls. "Aang!? What are you planning to do!?"

Aang smiles at him. He drops from the sky, over the ruin of the Fire Nation.

"Aang!"

The others look down in alarm.

Aang falls. "I am going to open the power of the Avatar, inside that thing!"

"Aang!" Zuko screams.

Katara gasps.

Aang lands in the blackness. Light explodes all around it.

Reiko begins to glow.

She lifts into the air.

A hole opens in the monster in the darkness.

A figure rises into the air, lying on her back, in a sphere of light.

"That's..."

"Oh my god..."

The figure stands up in the air, her eyes fathomless

"I am the messenger from the depths of death. Carrier of the protection of Death. I am the Spirit of Death."

"She's awakened..."

"Death...!"

"Is this the end!?"

"Is Aang... Is the Avatar... dead!?"

Kurai looks at them. "I was called by the pulled trigger long ago. It doesn't seem that it's been that long yet. I seem like an invited guest. I slowly met accidents one after another, and disturbing occurrences were brought about. Suddenly history seemed to have gone a bit wrong."

She flies down to the blackness and stabs it with her scythe.

"I can't move!? Ohhh!" the monster says. "Power... My power is being soaked up!"

"Through the accident in this Fire Nation," says Kurai, "Things began to happen. I wasn't supposed to awaken. It was a shock to my spirit as well. My father summoned those creatures from the Other World. But... There was nothing I could do. We were drawn here. The passage of the other world opened here. This land was the chosen place. All the power gathered here. And then everything began the walk toward ruin. Everything was set up by fate. Now that I've awakened, I must bring down this scythe."

"The scythe," Reiko thinks. "The scythe of the goddess of death."

"If it's brought down," says Zuko, "it will mean the lapse of everything. Kurai!"

"Damnit!" Katara says. "Why was all this set up by fate!? It can't be! Stop! Kurai!"

"Then..." Toph thinks. "Is there no future for us?"

Ribbons surround Kurai as she raises the scythe.

"Ohhh!" the monster says. "Power! My power! It's being sucked away! This huge negative aura!? The biggest power of the Fire Nation's continued sleep! Has that power awakened as the guiding light of ruin!? You!? Ohhhh!"

The darkness rises into the sky toward the Other World overhead.

"The monster is leaving the earth's surface!? What power!"

"You abominable creature!" Kurai says. "Invader! Return to nothingness! Then the death for this world!"

Blackness swirls around her as a torrent of energy rises to the sky.

"It's the end!" Sokka thinks. "We can't stop it anymore!"

"She'll bring down the scythe," thinks Reiko. "Along with the monster, this world will end! Aang!"

Kurai turns and swipes the scythe down.


	15. Ending and Beginning

Katara covers Zuko as explosions rip apart the city. Buildings collapse to the ground.

"Everyone... Everyone... Disappearing." The sea crashes around them. "The world... is ending..."

Katara drops to his knees, tears in his eyes.. "Aang... Aang...! Only you kept me alive... And I couldn't protect you...!"

"Avatar..." Zuko says.

"Damn," Toph says. "Can't we do anything!? Everything will be destroyed. I... I just wanted to protect that girl! That was all!"

"Death...!" Zuko says.

A point of light appears in the center of the Infinity zone. It rises up into the air, clearing everything away. A figure lies inside the sphere of light.

"Avatar...!" Zuko calls. "Avatar State!?"

Aang opens his eyes, his tattoos glowing.

The others all look up.

"Avatar State!" Katara says.

Aang looks at himself. "I...?"

"Attack! Attack!" the monster says. "To this world! Reduced to being drawn by gravity to the darkness of the graveyard! Our home of death!"

"It's beautiful," says Kurai. "The suffering of the moment of destruction. Now! Right away! The guide to death will lead to the world of silence and nothingness!"

"Death!?" Aang says. "Like this, we'll be drawn to outer space together!"

"Oh no!" the others think. "Together!?"

"I don't feel despair," Kurai says. "Along with death, there is always hope and rebirth. You will cause that, Avatar Aang.", indicating that although Kurai can bring death and destruction, Aang is the one who can bring back life and rebirth.

"Death...!"

"Avatar, because you opened up the power of the Avatar, you can save this planet. For my rebirth, I eliminate death and destruction. Soon the world will bre this chosen land. The sacred power is on your side. Zuko! Forever shut the passage to the other world!"

"Kurai!"

"Hurry!"

"Great guardian deity of time and space!" Zuko says. " Give me power! Close the door of the broken law!"

The space-time door appears, sucking in energy.

Death smiles as she slowly fades into it. The door closes.

"Kurai!" Zuko yells.

It vanishes.

Aang stares into the sky.

"Along with death... Hope and rebirth begin."

He raised his hands into the air. Buildings are reconstructed, and the people wake up.

"The city..." Sokka says. "The people are being resurrected!"

"Avatar Aang...?"

Aang stands atop a devastated pillar in the center of the ruined building, holding up his hands.

"The messiah..." Katara says. "So it was you... Aang."

They hear a cry from below. "Someone is" Zuko runs to the sound. He finds Kurai lying there naked, a cloth over her.

"Kurai?" Zuko says.

"She was reincarnated...?" says Toph.

"I will always be with you Kurai." Zuko put his robe on her and helped her up.

"I love you Zuko." Kurai said.

"And I love you."

The two kissed.

"Kurai! Zuko!" Aang says.

"Avatar Aang...!"

"We'll be going," Zuko says. "Since we've been given a new mission. Since you're important."

"You're going?" Katara says. "Where?"

"We'll see," Kurai says. "Maybe far away. Maybe close."

"Will we see you again?"

"Yes, of course," Zuko says. "Katara. We're allies. We'll certainly meet again."

"Right," says Kurai. "We're allies. We'll meet again soon. For sure. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka... We love you. We will return to you again." She hands them her mirror. "A sign of our promise."

"Kurai...!" Katara says.

"Look in this mirror. Until we meet again, become a stronger, stronger soldier. Protect our precious Avatar."

The three soldiers disappear with the baby. "Kurai! Zuko!" Aang calls.

Aang and Katara run to the palace where Zuko lives. They go up to her room. "Zuko!?" They burst through the door, and see the room empty.

The other two find the same thing at Kurai's condo. They all hear a noise outside, and rush to the patio decks.

The two are flying off on their spirit dragons.

"We will surely meet again. Zuko. And Kurai. Again, someday... Surely!"


End file.
